Teruntukmu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akashi tidak pernah menyangka kalau merenggangnya hubungannya dengan Daiki dikarenakan kesibukannya di hari Sabtu. Di saat Akashi hendak memperbaiki, yang ia tahu semuanya sudah terlambat.
1. Chapter 1

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, MayuAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

 **A/N : Halo semuanya~ Saya bawa cerita baru lagi nih. Untuk dicerita ini Akashi versi ore ya. Dan dicerita ini Akashi sudah bekerja dan Aomine masih berkuliah.**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maka dari itu aku akan meninggalkanmu."_

.

.

.

Menjalani kehidupan bersama sang kekasih memang tidak selamanya bahagia. Meski mereka sebuah pasangan yang sudah menjalin kasih lebih dari lima tahun, tetap saja ada lika-liku cinta yang harus mereka hadapi. Terlebih mereka mempunyai kesibukan yang berbeda. Hal ini tidak luput dari kehidupan pasangan kekasih Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuurou. Setelah berpacaran kurang lebih 3 tahun terhitung sejak mereka tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen kecil namun nyaman bagi mereka. Mereka kini sudah menjalani kehidupan bersama hampir mencapai dua tahun. Akashi pikir kehidupannya dengan Aomine akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun tetap saja sepintar-pintarnya seorang Akashi ia tidak akan mampu memprediksi kehidupannya di masa depan. Hanya saja menurutnya, asal ia dan Aomine saling menghubungi dan tidak kehilangan komunikasi satu sama lain, kehidupan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf ya Daiki, sepertinya untuk Sabtu ini kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi,"

"Hmm," yang diseberang menyahut malas. Akashi tidak heran, sebab memang inilah sifat kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ini secepatnya dan pulang ke rumah, oke?" Akashi tak mendengar jawaban selain suara menguap cukup keras dari seberang sana. "Daiki? Jangan hanya bermalas-malasan saja. Cepat keluar dari kamar, mandi dan sarapan," lagi, Akashi tak mendengar sebuah jawaban selain suara decakan kecal diseberang sana.

"Seijuurou, cepat sudahi teleponmu," Akashi menoleh cepat ketika sang ayah menegur dari belakang. Dan tak lama suara seseorang memanggil nama lengkapnya yang mengharuskan ia untuk menghentikan panggilan dengan sang kekasih lebih cepat.

"Maaf Daiki, kututup dulu teleponnya. Ingat, jangan lupa sarapan. Aku sudah berusaha menyiapkannya pagi sekali tadi," kemudian Akashi menutup teleponnya segera dan menghampiri wanita yang memanggil namanya beberapa detik yang lalu, yang kemudian disusul sang ayah di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Daiki, kau belum mandi?"

"Setidaknya aku telah sarapan seperti perintahmu tadi," Akashi tidak membalas lagi. Ia memperhatikan Aomine dengan pakaian tidurnya semalam -kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna coklat yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Maaf ya, Daiki. Lagi-lagi aku sibuk di hari Sabtu ini,"

"Yah asal kau cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu dan segera pulang aku tidak masalah," Aomine sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dibawa Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dengan sifat Aomine yang perhatian.

"Baiklah, minggu depan aku akan usahakan lebih cepat pulang dibanding hari ini,"

"Jadi Sabtu depan kau juga sibuk?" nadanya terdengar tak suka. Akasih mengangguk mantap.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku berjanji untuk Sabtu setelahnya aku akan mengambil cuti dan akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu di rumah,"

"...Terserah,"

' _Drrrtt! Drrrtt! Drrrtt!'_

Perbincangan mereka terpaksa terhenti begitu salah satu handphone di atas meja makan bergetar. Aomine meraih handphone itu cepat dan mengangkatnya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi.

Akashi memperhatikan kekasihnya dari belakang. Terkadang Akashi bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang dengan tingkah seperti Aomine mau mengambil kegiatan lain selain perkuliahannya. Meski kegiatan yang diambil kekasihnya tidak jauh dari basket, tetap saja ini membuatnya sedikit senang. Setidaknya kegiatan yang dijalani kekasihnya tidak hanya berputar pada kuliah, pulang, makan, dan tidur saja.

"Sudah selesai menelponnya?" Akashi bertanya ketika Aomine kembali ke tempatnya ia duduk. Hanya dehaman kecil yang Akashi dengar. Aomine kembali melanjutkan memakan makan malamnya yang tertunda tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Daiki, kau sudah bangun pagi sekali?" tanya Akashi ketika pemuda dim itu sudah menanggalkan pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian kaos berwarna biru tua dan celana jins hitam.

"Ya, sedang ada urusan dengan tempat aku mengajar basket," tanpa menatap sosok yang bertanya, Aomine sibuk mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Begitu," sepasang rubynya menatap Aomine menyampirkan salah satu tali ranselnya pada bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru pulang dan selesaikan saja urusanmu. Sebab mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang telat,"

Dingin. Itu yang Akashi rasakan ketika Aomine berbicara. Tapi Akashi berusaha tak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin saja ini hanya perasaannya semata.

"Oke. Tapi aku tak sempat menyiapkan bekal untukmu. Aku tak tahu kau akan pergi sepagi ini,"

"Tak perlu. Lagipula tak akan kumakan nantinya," Akashi tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepala dengan surai merahnya dan menatap wajah dingin kekasihnya.

"Daiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

"Ya,"

.

.

.

Akashi tak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya sedikit berubah belakangan ini. Aomine akhir-akhir ini lebih sering pulang telat dan meninggalkan makan malam bersamanya. Padahal yang ia tahu, jadwal kuliah dan jadwal mengajar basket Aomine tidak sepadat itu. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang bersama di apartemen kecil mereka, Aomine selalu sibuk memperhatikan layar komputernya dan tak jarang tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Daiki, kau sibuk," sebuah pernyataan meluncur pelan dari bibir tipis Akashi. Akashi memperhatikan punggung tegap yang membelakangi dirinya dan masih sibuk memfokuskan penglihatannya pada layar komputer.

Tak ada jawaban. Akashi pikir Aomine tak mendengar pernyataannya. Namun saat Akashi hendak menyentuh pundak kekasihnya sekedar memberitahukan kehadirannya, Aomine membalas perkataannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Mungkin tak sesibuk dirimu yang sudah mampu bekerja dan memimpin perusahaan besar. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, perkuliahanku cukup menyita waktuku beberapa hari ini,"

"Iya aku tahu kok. Maka dari itu aku membuatkanmu susu hangat agar setelah ini kau dapat tidur nyenyak,"

Sepasang alis milik Aomine Daiki saling bertaut. Kesepuluh jarinya ia istirahatkan barang sejenak kemudian memutarkan badannya 180 derajat dengan kursinya.

"Kau tak membuatkanku kopi?"

"Untuk apa? Kopi hanya membuatmu tak bisa tidur. Aku tak ingin kau kekurangan jam tidurmu, Daiki,"

Aomine menggertakkan giginya, sedikit erangan ia lontarkan guna menyadari sosok di depannya bahwa yang ia lakukan salah.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Sei. Kau tak pernah menanyakan apa kemauanku dan selalu bertindak sesuka hatimu,"

Akashi mengernyit. Tak mengerti maksud Aomine. "Apa maksudmu? Apa tak membuatkanmu secangkir kopi membuatmu sebegitu marahnya?"

Lagi-lagi Aomine tak langsung menjawab. Aomine menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan segala amarahnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ke daratan.

"Sudahlah. Letakkan saja susunya di meja sana," Tangannya ia arahkan pada sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. Ia kemudian kembali memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap layar komputernya.

Akashi menaruh cangkir putih berisi susu coklat di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur sembari menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sudah menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan mengetik sesuatu yang Akashi tak peduli itu apa.

"Daiki," sebuah panggilan kecil kembali Akashi lontarkan. Akashi tahu Aomine pasti mendengarkan panggilannya. "Besok Sabtu aku luang. Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini kita keluar?"

Ada helaan nafas terdengar sebelum sosok yang ia ajak bicara menjawab, "Maaf Sei, Sabtu ini aku sibuk. Lakukan di lain waktu saja ya,"

Tanpa menoleh pada sosok di belakangnya sedikit pun. Aomine melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya. Akashi menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Akashi tak keluar pada jam makan siang ini. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja dirinya yang kebosanan dengan setumpuk dokumen di atas mejanya. Seharusnya ia santai saja memakan bekal di ruangannya. Seharusnya itu yang ia lakukan jikalau dirinya tahu bahwa dengan ia keluar seperti sekarang ini ia akan bertemu dengan sosok mantannya dulu. Sungguh ia pasti tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Tak heran memang melihatmu sukses seperti sekarang ini," ucapnya datar ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di tengah jalan saat Akashi hendak merilekskan pikirannya di luar barang sebentar. Akashi tahu kalau mantan kekasihnya tidak biasa dengan berbasa-basi seperti sekarang ini.

"Maaf Mayuzumi-san, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," namun nihil. Ketika Akashi mencoba melarikan diri secara halus, sosok bersurai abu-abu itu malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

"Apa kau tak ingin kembali denganku?" tatapan kosong yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya berubah menjadi tatapan memohon. Ia meremas sedikit pergelangan tangan Akashi untuk sekedar memberitahunya bahwa ia menginginkan pemuda itu.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku..." ketika Akashi sedang bimbang melontarkan kata-kata selanjutnya untuk orang di hadapannya, sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya.

"Maaf, bisa kalian minggir. Kalian menghalangi jalanku,"

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara cepat. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang tak lagi asing di kehidupannya.

"Daiki-"

"Ah maaf Akashi, aku tak berniat mengganggu reunimu dengan mantan kekasihmu. Jadi setelah menyingkir dari jalanku, kau bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin kalian berdua lakukan,"

"Daiki, tidak-"

"Ya, kami akan menyingkir. Maaf menghalangi jalanmu," Akashi tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya bisa semudah ini ditarik oleh lengan kurus milik Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mayuzumi dengan mudahnya menarik dirinya untuk bergeser dari tempatnya untuk memberikan akses jalan pada pemuda dim dihadapannya.

"Daiki..."

"Aku tak tahu kalau waktu sibukmu itu ternyata kau gunakan untuk bertemu dengan mantanmu," kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, menulikan semua pendengarannya pada sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Daiki, kau salah paham," Akashi berusaha berteriak. Tapi ia tak mampu, hanya isak tangis yang bisa ia dengar dipendengarannya. Ia ingin mengejar sosok yang berjalan mantap meninggalkannya. Memegang bahunya, memeluknya, serta menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini padanya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ada sepasang tangan yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Menghalangi dirinya pergi dari jangkauan mata abu-abunya.

"Tinggalkan dia, Akashi. Dan kembalilah ke pelukanku," bisik pemuda itu sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada sosok mungil bersurai merah.

.

.

.

Aomine tak menyangka jadwal perkuliahan ternyata memang benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Awalnya ia memang berniat ingin menyibukkan dirinya, tapi tak menyangka kalau akan semelelahkan ini. Salahkan dengan pikirannya yang kacau beberapa akhir ini. Dan sosok yang membuat pikirannya kacau hadir begitu sedetik pintu apartemennya ia buka. Daiki belum sempat mengucapkan kalimat 'aku pulang' tapi sosok merah itu melenyapkan salamnya dalam sekejab.

"Daiki, aku-"

"Sei, aku lapar, kau masak apa?" lagi, Aomine dengan sengaja memotong pembicaraan yang hendak dilontarkan kekasihnya kepadanya. Bukannya ia tak mau mendengar perkataannya barang sedetik saja. Hanya saja ia tahu Akashi hendak membahas apa. Dan ia tahu badannya yang cukup melelahkan ini tak mampu membahas pembicaraan rumit dengan Akashi sekarang ini. Maka dari itu ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Akashi.

"Aku belum memasak," ucapan pelan Akashi terdengar setelahnya. "Maaf, aku sedari tadi menunggu kepulanganmu disini,"

Alasan konyol.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Sei. Setelah ini aku akan memesan makanan dari luar saja,"

Akashi terlihat menurut dengan apa yang Aomine lontarkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk masuk ke ruang tengah. Sedang Aomine melepas sepatunya sambil menimbang-nimbang makanan apa yang akan ia pesan nantinya.

Selang sejam kemudian, makanan yang Aomine pesan tiba. Sembari menunggu makanannya datang, Aomine memang sengaja untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk melewati masa canggung antara dirinya dengan Akashi selagi mereka menunggu datangnya makanan. Akashi sendiri tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sembari menyuap pelan makanannya. Tak perlu orang jenius pun Aomine tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi saat ini. Apalagi kalau tidak menyangkut dengan kejadian siang tadi.

"Daiki, aku minta maaf," suaranya pelan. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sebenarnya Akashi tak tahu siapa yang salah pada hubungan mereka. Ini semua salah paham. Akashi patut disalahkan? Tidak. Hanya saja ia ingin mengalah. Akashi ingin bersikap lebih dewasa di depan orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak mau hubungan yang dibangunnya bersama Aomine selama lima tahun kandas begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Sei. Aku tak mau lagi mengingatnya," ucap Aomine pelan. "Habiskan makananmu dan setelah itu kita tidur," dan Akashi tahu setelah Aomine melontarkan kalimat itu, masalah yang mereka alami tidak akan selesai secepat itu.

.

.

.

"Daiki, apa Sabtu ini kau tidak bisa di rumah?" disela-sela waktu yang tersisa di pagi hari, Akashi menanyakan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya. Biasanya perkataan itu selalu diucapkan Aomine kepada dirinya. Tapi semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, Akashi lah yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat pernyataan itu.

"Aku sibuk. Apa aku harus berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat itu padamu?" meninggikan suara di depan Akashi adalah hal terlarang yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa satu bulan terakhir ini Aomine lebih sering melanggarnya.

"Sesibuk itukah dirimu sampai tak mau meluangkan waktu untukku? Tak apa tak keluar, di rumah saja cukup. Asal bersama Daiki..."

"Sei, kau yang memulainya duluan 'kan?" Dalam hati Aomine mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengotrol emosinya sendiri. "Bukannya kau duluan yang selalu menolak ajakanku di hari Sabtu?"

Akashi mengedipkan matanya. Tak menyangka kalau hal sepele menurutnya akan dibahas oleh kekasihnya di waktu seperti ini. "Jadi Daiki balas dendam padaku?"

"Aku tak balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan betapa sakitnya diriku ketika waktu itu kau tinggalkan," kemudian Aomine pergi. Kembali meninggalkannya di ruang tengah sendirian.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou, bersikaplah profesional. Ayah tak ingin lagi melihatmu murung di rapat penting seperti tadi," lagi-lagi ia diingatkan.

Akashi sampai tak ingat kapan waktu kerjanya bisa sefokus seperti dulu. Akashi tak ingat kapan waktu kerjanya hanya untuk mengedepankan nama seorang Akashi. Yang ia sadari waktu kerjanya sekarang ia sudah tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada apa yang direncanakan perusahaannya. Nama Aomine Daiki selalu terngiang-ngiang di setiap kesibukan kerjanya. Pertengkarannya dengan Aomine mungkin baru terjadi dua minggu belakangan ini. Tapi Akashi merasa ia tak lagi merasakan kehangatan seorang Aomine Daiki bertahun-tahun.

Ia salah. Semua memang salahnya. Salahkan dengan jadwalnya di hari Sabtu yang tidak bisa diganti dengan hari apapun. Karena jadwalnya itulah hubungannya dengan Aomine semakin merenggang. Akashi berusaha memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dengan meminta izin pada sang ayah untuk tidak bisa menunaikan kewajibannya di hari Sabtu selama dua kali berturut-turut. Dia pikir dengan begitu kehidupannya dengan Aomine akan kembali seperti semula. Ternyata ia salah.

"Kenapa Seijuurou? Apa semua kekacauanmu ini dikarenakan Daiki?"

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Memang ini semua karena Aomine Daiki. Tapi Akashi tak bisa menyalahkan kejadian ini pada satu pihak.

"Maaf ayah, bisa beri aku waktu sebentar lagi untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini?"

"Ayah harap kau bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikannya. Ayah tak mau keadaannya justru akan semakin buruk,"

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menunduk sedikit kemudian pamit pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Daiki, ternyata hari ini kau pulang cepat," Akashi tak menyangka kepulangannya siang ini sudah didahului oleh kekasihnya.

"Duduklah, Sei. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," nadanya terdengar serius. Akashi sampai tak bisa mengira-ngira apa yang hendak Aomine ucapkan. Akashi menurut. Ia menarik kursi makan tepat dihadapan Aomine kemudian duduk disana. Akashi bisa melihat meski sebentar bahwa pemuda dim di depannya sempat menarik napasnya sebelum berbicara dengannya.

"Maaf Sei, aku rasa hubungan ini kita akhiri saja sampai disini,"

Akashi terdiam. Tak mampu lagi melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Entah kenapa matanya mulai terasa perih.

"Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi,"

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

 **Author Notes :**

 **Maafkan saya tiba-tiba muncul justru dengan cerita baru. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dan takut keburu lupa makanya saya buat duluan. Saya gak ada niatan untuk mendiscontiue kan cerita lainnya kok. Jadi tunggu waktu updatenya dengan sabar ya.**

 **Sekian dari saya, saran dan kritik tetap saya butuhkan untuk penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih.**

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf Sei, aku rasa hubungan ini kita akhiri saja sampai disini,"

Akashi terdiam. Tak mampu lagi melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Entah kenapa matanya mulai terasa perih.

"Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, MayuAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tetap disini. Sekalipun yang kukorbankan adalah kebahagiaanmu."_

.

.

.

Matanya begitu terasa perih. Sesekali ia kejab guna menghalangi air mata yang kian mendesak ingin keluar. Sungguh Akashi sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia perbuat hingga kekasihnya itu tega memutuskannya. Kurang lembutkah dirinya? Kurang perhatiankah?

"Daiki," sepasang tangan berkulit hitam di atas meja Akashi genggam erat. Pandangannya ia beranikan untuk menatap sepasang manik safir indah milik kekasihnya. "Kau yakin ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Aomine mengernyit. Heran mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku sudah mengatakannya'kan?"

"Sebab aku tak melihat sedikitpun kebenaran dari tatapan matamu,"

Aomine mendengus setelahnya. Entah ia harus menyerukan tawa remehnya atau tidak. "Tak ada yang bisa memprediksi hati seseorang, Sei. Termasuk kau yang selalu mengatakan 'selalu tahu apapun tentangku' di setiap saat,"

Akashi menghembuskan nafas. Meski ia tak sedikitpun menemukan kebenaran pada tatapan Aomine, tapi tetap saja kata-kata yang dilontarkan kekasihnya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Sepasang tangan Aomine masih pada genggaman Akashi. "Baiklah, akan kuberi waktu," Aomine kembali mengernyit dengan perkataan Akashi selanjutnya, "Waktu untuk pergi dari sisiku sebentar, Daiki,"

"Maksudmu?" Aomine tak paham.

"Bukan karena kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi karena kau sekarang berada di titik terjenuhmu, Daiki," Aomine tak langsung membalas. Masih mencerna perkataan Akashi sebelumnya. "Pergilah, Daiki. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri," perkataan itu terdengar lembut dipendengarannya. Aomine tahu yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah salah.

"Satu Minggu, Sei" tangannya sedikit pegal menyadari keberadaannya masih berada pada genggaman kekasihnya. Tapi Aomine tak berani untuk menepis tangan putih milik kekasihnya. "Beri aku satu Minggu untuk sendiri,"

"Ya, Daiki," setelah itu genggaman Akashi pada pergelangan tangan Aomine mengendur dan terlepas sepenuhnya. Entah sekarang Aomine harus merasa sedih atau senang.

.

.

.

Malam itu Akashi tak merasakan kehangatan sedikitpun pada sisi tempat tidurnya. Meski sudah beberapa minggu hubungan mereka merenggang dan mereka tidur dengan saling bertatap punggung, tetap saja Akashi masih merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang dipancarkan pada tubuh Aomine. Seperti ketika punggung mereka tak sengaja saling bertubrukan.

Akashi meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya menyorotkan akan kesedihan. Padahal rencana awal Akashi izin pulang cepat adalah karena ia ingin menemui Aomine dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka secepatnya. Ia tak menyangka rencana yang ia susun akan berbeda dengan kenyataan.

Handphone merah di atas meja berdering. Akashi bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. Namun sebuah harapan yang mungkin kecil muncul dibenaknya _._

' _Bagaimana kalau Daiki yang menelponnya?'_

Meski harapan itu tipis, Akashi berusaha menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh handphone merah miliknya. Dan sebuah raut kecewa muncul setelahnya begitu manik rubynya menatap nama yang muncul pada layar handphonenya. Namun tak mungkin juga kalau panggilan itu tak ia jawab.

"Ya, ayah?" ujarnya setelah menggeser simbol telepon pada layar.

"Seijuurou, bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara diseberang langsung menyahut.

"Baik-baik saja, ayah. Seperti yang ayah dengar," Akashi bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas lega pada sosok diseberang.

"Seijuurou, besok pulanglah ke rumah. Ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang,"

"Iya, ayah. Tanpa perlu ayah minta pun besok aku akan pulang ke rumah,"

Yang diseberang sedikit heran dengan nada suara anaknya yang sedikit berubah. "Baiklah, ayah tunggu besok," ada hening sebentar sebelum ia lanjutkan, "...dan selamat tidur,"

Handphone langsung dimatikan. Akashi bahkan lupa apakah tadi ia sempat membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari ayahnya atau tidak. Setelah handphone kembali ia letakkan di tempat semula. Akashi kembali mengatur posisi tidurnya yang nyaman. Selimut ia naikkan hingga ke atas dagu. Sebelum mata ia pejamkan, Akashi kembali berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Daiki,"

.

.

.

"Ryota, perkenalkan. Ini Seijuurou anak tunggal yang paman miliki," Sosok diruangan yang lebih tua memperkenalkan sang anak yang duduk sopan di sampingnya. Namun yang diajak bicara sepertinya tidak mendengar. Entah sedang melayang kemana pikirannya. Matanya pun tak berkedip sedikitpun memandang sosok indah di depannya.

"Ryota?" Lelaki berumur lima puluh tahunan itu kembali memanggil. Tak lupa dengan suara dehaman yang sedikit ia keraskan.

"Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengerjab cepat. Dan barulah ia sadar ia telah terbengong beberapa menit akan pesona si merah di depannya. Bukan, bukan Akashi Masaomi. Tentu saja bukan.

"Ehh? Ma-Maaf!" terburu-buru lelaki itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Tak menyadari bahwa ucapan maaf yang ia lontarkan cukup keras. "Perkenalkan-ssu, aku Kise Ryota. Untuk sementara waktu saya akan tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya," kemudian kembali membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap tak minat. Jadi hanya untuk lelaki ini sang ayah memintanya untuk pulang ke rumah?

" _Gomen, oji-san_ , padahal aku sudah meminta ayah dan ibu untuk tinggal sendiri saja di apartemen. Tapi mereka tetap memaksaku untuk tinggal disini dan merepotkan _oji-san_ ," lelaki itu kembali berbicara dengan raut menyesal.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu perasaan orang tuamu yang mencemaskan anaknya," ujar ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou tersebut sambil melirik putra di sebelahnya. "Jadi, kira-kira kapan orang tuamu akan menyusul ke Jepang?"

"Sekitar akhir musim dingin mereka baru bisa menyusul saya kesini. Maka dari itu karena saya memiliki urusan syuting untuk beberapa bulan ke depan disini, saya lebih dulu untuk pindah ke Jepang," jelasnya pemuda pirang dengan nama lengkap Kise Ryota tak lupa sambil menampilkan senyuman ramahnya.

Akashi mengernyit mendengarnya, "Syuting?"

"Seijuurou, bukankah tadi ayah sudah mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang model dan actor luar. Dia memiliki kontrak film di Jepang, maka dari itu teman ayah menitipkannya disini,"

"Ah, maaf ayah. Sepertinya aku melewatkan bagian yang itu," bohong, tentu saja. Dirinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari ayahnya sama sekali. Dari awal pikiran Seijuurou memang sudah tidak disini. Pikirannya baru kembali ketika ia menyadari ada sosok yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bodoh di depannya.

"Ryota, kau bisa menempati kamar kosong di lantai dua yang terletak dekat dengan tangga. Kuharap kau bisa betah untuk tinggal disini,"

Setelah lelaki pirang itu pamit undur diri untuk merapikan barang bawannya di kamar barunya. Sekarang yang tertinggal di ruang tamu di kediaman Akashi itu hanyalah sang pemilik rumah dan anak tunggalnya. Akashi Masaomi menatap putranya yang sedari tadi memiliki pandangan kosong tanpa arah.

"Seijuurou," yang dipanggil menoleh. Menatap sang ayah dengan raut bertanya. "Bagaimana Daiki?" lanjutnya.

Akashi mengernyit tak mengerti, "Apanya?"

Akashi Masaomi tak langsung menjawab. Sekali lagi ia menatap sang anak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak jadi," ucapnya kemudian. Sedangkan pihak yang tadi ditanya sempat menaikkan sedikit alisnya –bingung.

Sang ayah bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit menepuk celananya yang tidak kotor sama sekali. Kemudian menatap kembali putranya yang masih diam di tempat.

"Berteman baiklah dengan Ryota," ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Akashi memandang sosok sang ayah penuh tanya. Lagipula kenapa ia harus berteman baik dengan Ryota? Bukankah ia sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi?

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Akashi tak tahu ini sudah hari ke berapa hidupnya tanpa seorang Aomine Daiki. Sesekali Akashi melirik pada handphone merahnya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada email atau panggilan masuk yang tak ia jawab. Namun yang ia dapat nihil. Dan pada hari Sabtu sang ayah datang dan memaksanya untuk pergi dengannya. Akashi tak punya pilihan, lagipula ia memang sudah izin untuk beberapa kali.

"Daiki tak di rumah?"

Pertanyaan sang ayah tak dijawabnya. Akashi memilih pura-pura tak mendengar sambil sibuk memandang padatnya kendaraan melalui kaca jendela mobil. Lagi-lagi sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Badan Akashi sedikit lemas. Awalnya sang ayah meminta agar dirinya tinggal di rumah untuk beberapa hari. Tapi Akashi menolak dengan tegas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Aomine pulang dan tidak ada dirinya disana?

Akashi membuka lemari besar yang berhadapan dengan ranjang tidurnya. Pakaian Aomine di tumpukan teratas ia raih. Diciumnya pakaian berwarna hitam itu dan diresapi aromanya dalam-dalam. Meski hanya samar, Akashi bisa merasakan bau Aomine pada pakaian itu.

Ia rindu. Akashi rindu dengan pemuda itu. Akashi tak tahu dan tak mau mencari tahu ini sudah hari ke berapa sejak kepergian kekasihnya. Belum seminggu kah? Ataukah sudah lewat seminggu? Tanpa sadar Akashi tertidur di tepi ranjang dengan bagian kaki masih tergantung di sisi ranjang. Ia tertidur dengan tetap memeluk pakaian milik Aomine untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang ada dihatinya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Akashi merasakan perasaan hangat. Tak berlangsung lama, maka dari itu Akashi menganggap itu hanyalah kehangatan semu. Namun ketika indera penciumannya mencium bau masakan, Akashi langsung membuka matanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ada yang berubah dari posisi tidurnya. Seingat Akashi, dirinya tertidur dengan posisi tak nyaman di pinggir ranjang dengan tetap memeluk kaos milik Aomine. Tapi sekarang yang ia dapat, dirinya sudah terbaring dengan posisi yang benar dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bawah. Yang tak berubah hanya kaos hitam yang masih digenggamannya saja.

Akashi menyibak selimutnya cepat. Buru-buru ia memakai sandal rumah dan bergegas keluar kamar. Bolehkah ia kembali berharap?

Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Aroma masakan makin terasa di indera penciumannya. Letak dapur berada di ujung. Masih butuh banyak langkah untuk mencapai kesana. Pada setiap langkahnya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah keraguan. 'Bagaimana kalau yang datang bukan Daiki?' Haruskan ia menelan kekecewaan ini?

Kenop pintu dapur Akashi pegang. Masih belum ia gerakkan ke arah bawah. Akashi memejamkan matanya rapat. Mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah doa tanpa suara. Setelah hatinya merasa mantap, Akashi baru menurunkan kenop pintu tersebut. Dan yang ia harapkan ternyata benar terjadi.

"Daiki!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh. Namun tak sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia sudah diterjang dengan pelukan hangat dari sosok yang lebih kecil darinya.

Tak ada ucapan apapun saat Akashi memeluk tubuh Aomine. Akashi memeluknya erat. Mencuri-curi aroma yang dimiliki kekasihnya untuk bisa ia resapi. Wajah sudah sepenuhnya ia benamkan pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan akhirnya terlontar dari Aomine. Akashi tak menjawab. Tapi Aomine merasakan kepala yang terbenam di dadanya sedikit bergerak mengangguk. Senyuman tipis Aomine sampirkan mengetahui jawaban dari kekasihnya. Tangannya yang semula terdiam tak membalas pelukan dari Akashi pun terangkat. Perlahan-lahan ia elus helaian merah lembut itu. Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang Aomine buat saat ini. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya mengetahui Aomine masih mencintainya. Hanya saja moment yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Hal ini dikarenakan tercium aroma tidak sedap di dekatnya.

"Daiki, masakanmu!"

"Ah!"

Aomine tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat omelette yang ia buat menjadi hitam dan mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak enak. Maka dari itu Akashi berinisiatif untuk segera mematikan kompornya yang masih menyala.

"Jadi gosong," ucap Aomine kecewa dengan hasil karya di depannya.

"Tetap kumakan kok," ujar Akashi kemudian.

"Hah?" Aomine mengernyit mendengar tutur dari Akashi tanpa pikir, "Tidak! Akan kubuang," ujarnya cepat. Aomine langsung meraih gagang teflon dan berjalan ke tempat sampah didekatnya.

"Jangan, Daiki. Kan sayang," Akashi berusaha mencegah tindakan Aomine. Tangannya memegang lengan Aomine yang sedang memegang teflon dan hendak membuang sesuatu di atas teflon tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Aomine mengerang ketika Akashi menghalanginya untuk bergerak. "Jadi kau lebih sayang makanan ini daripada dirimu sendiri?" ucapnya kesal. Tak ada niat untuk membentak, tapi sosok merah di dekatnya entah kenapa langsung terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ucapannya. Tangannya turun dan tak lagi memegang lengan Aomine. Akashi terdiam. Wajah tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangan sudah berada di sisi kanan-kirinya.

Aomine menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi Akashi disampingnya.

'Lagi-lagi aku yang salah,' keluhnya.

Setelah meletakkan teflon tersebut ke tempat cucian piring, Aomine langsung menghampiri Akashi yang masih belum berkata-kata.

"Aku hanya ingin menghargai apa yang telah Daiki lakukan," lirihnya pelan kemudian.

Aomine menangkup kedua sisi pipi Akashi dengan tangannya. Mengangkat wajah itu agar menatap matanya. "Kita beli di luar saja ya, oke?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik untuk Akashi bisa mencerna perkataan Aomine. Akashi mengerjabkan kelopak matanya. Ia dibuat takjub dengan perlakuan Aomine yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Setelahnya Akashi sambut dengan sebuah anggukan.

Aomine lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ya, ini sudah cukup terlalu lama bukan untuk tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah,"

Lagi, Akashi mengangguk. Sebelum ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Akashi menggenggam sepasang tangan yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Kakinya sedikit ia jinjitkan. Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Akashi berikan kemudian. Aomine tak sempat membalas. Sebab Akashi sudah berusaha melarikan diri ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sei?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidurlah,"

Jujur, Aomine sangat risih dipandang oleh Akashi tanpa kedip seperti itu. Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan makan di luar, tak ada yang Akashi rasakan selain perasaan bahagia di hatinya. Sudah sebulan mereka tidak seperti ini. Memang kencan mereka tidak dilakukan pada hari Sabtu seperti dikencan-kencan sebelumnya. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Mereka berdua sibuk. Akashi sibuk dengan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya dengan masih bimbingan sang ayah. Aomine sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya. Sekarang ia masih menjalani semester 4. Masih butuh dua tahun lagi untuk mencapai kelulusannya. Ketika mereka lulus dari SMA, mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Akashi diharuskan meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk berkuliah terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Aomine memilih masuk Universitas di jurusan hukum. Karena jalan yang mereka pilih berbeda, mereka pun sepakat untuk tinggal bersama. Dari Senin hingga Jum'at mereka tak mempunyai waktu untuk bersama. Hari Minggu masing-masing dari mereka harus mempersiapkan apa yang menjadi rutinitas mereka. Aomine yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dan Akashi yang sibuk dengan dokumen untuk ia rapatkan di setiap hari Senin. Yang tersisa hanya hari Sabtu. Maka dari itu mereka sepakat untuk selalu mengosongkan jadwal mereka di hari Sabtu agar bisa menikmati waktu berdua.

"Belum bisa tidur,"

Aomine menoleh ketika si surai merah bersuara. Aomine hafal betul bahwa kekasihnya ini memiliki insomnia akut.

"Daiki tidurlah. Mungkin setelah itu aku bisa tertidur," ujarnya lagi kemudian.

Aomine tak banyak bicara langsung meletakkan handphone yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Ia membetulkan posisinya dari bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur menjadi tiduran. Badan ia hadapkan pada sosok merah di sebelahnya.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya kemudian menutup mata. Aomine tak mendengar sebuah jawaban melainkan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di jidatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Daiki hari ini libur?"

"Meliburkan diri lebih tepatnya,"

"Lalu hari ini mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan dengan klub basket yang aku latih,"

Akashi tak bertanya apapun lagi. Ia melanjutkan mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka, sebelum pertanyaan dari Aomine terdengar.

"Kau sendiri libur?"

"Tidak. Ayah menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja beberapa hari ini,"

"Begitu," Aomine lebih seperti menggumam dengan perkataannya. Susu yang belum sepenuhnya habis ia seruput cepat, kemudian mengantarkan cangkir putih yang baru saja kosong ke Akashi yang masih belum menyelesaikan cucian piringnya.

"Aku berangkat," ciuman Aomine berikan singkat di jidat Akashi. Akashi hanya bisa menoleh tanpa bisa mengantarkan keberangkatan kekasihnya sampai depan pintu. Sebuah senyuman tipis Akashi sunggingkan setelah sosok tinggi tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau baik, Seijuurou," sang ayah menatap kehadiran putranya yang baru tiba di ruang makan. Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Apa semua ini karena Daiki?"

"Ya," pada akhirnya Akashi menjawab setelah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dengan mengabaikan panggilan ceria selamat siang dari sosok asing di dekatnya.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari sang ayah. Akashi berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. "Maka dari itu aku tak ingin pergi kemanapun besok Sabtu," lanjutnya.

Sang ayah menggeram. Kalau tak ingat tata krama, mungkin sepasang pisau garpu itu sudah berpindah tempat.

"Seijuurou!" nada oktaf sedikit dinaikkan. Mengingatkan sang anak akan eksitensinya disana.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Maaf ayah, aku tak bisa makan bersamamu," setelah menyelesaikan meminum segelas air putih di depannya, Akashi kembali bangkit. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan megah itu, Akashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memohon undur diri pada sang ayah dan barulah ia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang Seijuurou tunggu tiba. Sabtu ini ia bisa bebas bersama Aomine lagi tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun. Akashi yang memasak sarapan untuk mereka tampak lebih bersemangat. Aomine hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Akashi yang membelakanginya.

"Hari ini kau tak kemanapun?"

"Ya," tanpa menoleh Akashi menjawab. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk sup yang dibuatnya dengan sendok sayur.

"Apa karena aku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan pelan yang sanggup di dengar Akashi terlantun. Akashi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Aomine dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa, Daiki?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawaban singkat Aomine berikan. Aomine akhirnya menyalakan televisi sembari menunggu masakan yang dimasak kekasihnya matang.

"Tampaknya kau tidak senang," ternyata Akashi masih meneruskan persoalannya. Panci berisi sup sudah ia letakkan di atas meja. Aomine tak membalas. Ia langsung mematikan TV-nya kembali, kemudian menyusul ke meja makan.

"Daiki?"

Tak ada jawaban. Aomine sibuk membalikkan mangkuk yang tadi ia siapkan, dan menuang sup yang masih panas ke mangkuk tersebut.

"Apa masalah kalau hari ini aku disini?"

Akashi yang pada dasarnya tak suka jika permasalahannya belum tuntas, kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Aomine sendiri geram.

"Hari ini aku hendak mengajak temanku untuk belajar kelompok disini. Biasanya kau sibuk 'kan setiap hari Sabtu? Tapi kubatalkan saja," jelas Aomine dengan nada ketus kemudian.

"Aku tak pernah keberatan kalau temanmu berkunjung kesini,"

"Aku yang keberatan. Aku tak mau mereka bertemu denganmu. Seharusnya kau sadar sifat ingin tahumu itu seperti apa,"

Akashi melebarkan matanya. Ucapan kasar dengan nada dingin menyakitkan ulu hatinya. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi bangun dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," Akashi melepas celemek yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya sembarang. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aomine pun tampak tak terlihat ingin mengejar Akashi.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan mereka kembali memburuk. Akashi lagi-lagi tak fokus untuk mengikuti rapat hingga sang ayah menyuruh untuk pulang saja ke rumah. Niat awal Akashi ingin pulang saja ke mansion keluarganya. Hanya saja niat itu ia urungkan mengingat ada orang asing yang tak dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing. Salahkan pada pola makannya yang tidak ia kontrol beberapa hari ini. Dan setelah itu yang Akashi rasakan hanyalah sebuah kegelapan dan ketakutan.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Yosh, akhirnya ini bisa cepat saya lanjut. Sebelum itu saya akan balas review terlebih dahulu.

 **No name** dan **seiraphnim** : Ini sudah dilanjut yaa

 **SesilliaS** : Dua-duanya sepertinya salah kok. Untuk Aomine pergi kemana dichapter-chapter setelahnya mungkin akan dibahas, jadi bersabar ya. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa

 **Kanato** : Untuk MC sebelum-sebelumnya saya usahakan bakal lanjut. Untuk ide sudah saya catat hingga tamat. Hanya saja mood untuk menulisnya masih belum ada. Jadi mohon bersabar ya. Yang cerita ini sudah dilanjut ya

Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian cerita-cerita saya mungkin tidak akan berlanjut. Jadi saya mohon untuk kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter ini untuk penulisan saya yang lebih baik ke depannya. Akhir kata saya mohon undur diri. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya.

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelopak mata yang membungkus manik rubynya mengerjab beberapa kali. Cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu kamarnya masuk menyilaukan penglihatannya. Akashi tak tahu sudah berapa jam ia tak sadarkan diri. Yang ia tahu ketika matanya terbuka, sudah ada kekasihnya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Daiki?" suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"Hmm?" Aomine hanya membalas singkat, tak bermaksud berbasa-basi menanyakan keadaan Akashi untuk saat ini.

"Kau yang memasangkan kompres di keningku?" Akashi bertanya, mencoba membangun percakapan singkat dengan kekasihnya yang rela menunggu dirinya hingga tersadar.

"Memang kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?"

Akashi melebarkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar nada suara Daiki yang tak ia sukai. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu," lirihnya pelan. "Kau sudah makan? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu– "

"–Tidak perlu," Aomine menyanggah cepat. Menghalangi Akashi yang berniat beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. "Lagipula bekal makan siangku belum sempat kumakan,"

Aomine berdiri dari tempatnya, "Istirahatlah," setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan Akashi yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, MayuAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan kembali bersama di waktu dan kondisi yang sudah berbeda"_

.

.

.

Yang Aomine tahu, keadaan Akashi beberapa hari semenjak kepulangannya justru semakin memburuk. Akashi tak pernah mengatakan apapun, sedangkan Aomine sendiri tak ada niatan untuk bertanya tentang kondisi kekasihnya lebih lanjut.

Wajah Akashi makin hari kian memucat. Aomine tahu kalau berat badan Akashi kian menurun semakin bertambahnya hari. Suasana ruang makan kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara keduanya. Akashi mencoba kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Aomine mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

"Daiki, kenapa bekal makan siangmu tidak kau habiskan," disuatu malam Akashi bertanya ketika memeriksa kotak bekal milik kekasihnya.

Aomine yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop hitamnya hanya melirik malas pada sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar sambil memegang kotak bekal miliknya. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Aomine menjawab pertanyaannya. Aomine menghela nafas cukup keras. Dan jawaban yang dilontarkannya justru tak pernah ia duga.

"Maaf, aku lupa membuangnya,"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya. "Maksudnya?" Akashi tak paham.

"Aku memang jarang memakan bekalku. Hanya saja hari ini aku lupa membuangnya,"

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Akashi. Aomine tak perlu repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Akashi sekarang atas perkataan kasarnya. Namun setelah selang satu menit, Aomine mencoba menolehkan kepalanya, Akashi sudah tak nampak berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Aomine menghembuskan nafasnya –lagi.

.

.

.

"Maaf Seijuurou, ayah sibuk,"

"Memang ayah kapan tidak sibuk," sebuah pernyataan dari Seijuurou tepat mengenai hatinya. Pria yang umurnya hampir mencapai 50 tahun itu melirik ke samping, melihat wajah Seijuurou yang hampir kosong seperti tak ada semangat hidup.

Hari ini anaknya memang berniat mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan dirinya. Hanya saja ia tak punya waktu banyak untuk hari ini. Ia harus pergi ke Perancis untuk rapat perusahaan siang ini juga. Mungkin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Seijuurou bisa ia lakukan lain hari.

"Ayah akan meminta Ryota untuk menjagamu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Siapa Ryota? Maaf ayah, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga 24 jam," ucapannya terdengar sinis. Pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk mengingat sosok berambut kuning yang dengan seenak hati tinggal di rumah besarnya. "Lagipula aku sudah punya Daiki,"

Gerakan tangan sang ayah yang memasukkan beberapa stel kemeja ke dalam koper terhenti. Sekarang perhatiannya seratus persen penuh kepada Seijuurou.

"Jadi Daiki sudah pulang?"

"Nada ayah seperti tidak suka," lagi-lagi pernyataan tepat sasaran yang keluar dari bibir sang anak.

Ada jeda satu menit setelah Seijuurou menjawabnya. Seijuurou membalas menatap sang ayah.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulut sang ayah.

Akashi junior menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Berharap ia salah dengar dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ayah kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu ayah berangkat,"

Tak ada balasan yang terlantun dari bibir Seijuurou setelahnya. Seijuurou hanya menatap kepergian sang ayah dalam diam.

.

.

.

Dari tadi Aomine hanya membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidur. Pertama menghadap kanan –menghadap Akashi– kemudian berganti menghadap kiri. Begitu ia lakukan selama beberapa kali. Ia bergerak gelisah. Meski mata sudah berusaha ia pejamkan, namun rasa kantuk belum datang menghampirinya. Ia berakhir mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak bisa tidur. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Beruntung Akashi tak terbangun karena kegaduhannya.

Aomine menatap wajah Akashi yang tertidur dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bunyi nafas tak beraturan terdengar dengan jelas di ruang tidur mereka. Tangan tannya tergerak untuk mengelus pelan surai merah yang tergerai di atas bantal bersarungkan putih. Kecupan pelan di dahi ia berikan sebagai pengantar tidur kekasihnya agar bermimpi indah. Aomine kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ketika Aomine meninggalkan kamar mereka, Akashi membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik rubynya. Ia menatap pintu kamar tempat Aomine menghilang.

.

.

.

"Semalam kau tidak bisa tidur?" sebuah pertanyaan mampir di sela-sela sarapan mereka. Tampak raut khawatir di wajah Akashi yang jelas-jelas ditunjukkan untuk Aomine seorang. Hanya saja sosok yang ia khawatirkan hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan tangan sibuk mengacak-acak makanan yang belum habis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur," suaranya terdengar ketus. Aomine tampak menghindari untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Memang ada apa?"

Namun pertanyaannya lagi-lagi tak terjawab. Aomine masih asyik dengan dunianya yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Piringnya yang sudah lama kosong ia rapihkan dan ia bawa ke tempat cucian piring. Meninggalkan Aomine seorang diri di ruang makan.

"Cepat habiskan makanannya. Kau bisa terlambat," Akashi berucap lelah. Ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak beraktivitas. Badannya bisa ambruk lagi. Satu persatu piring kotor ia aliri dengan air keran untuk menghapus sisa makanan di piringnya dan kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan memberinya sabun.

"Ini salahmu, 'kan,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meski ia tahu Aomine tak akan melihatnya.

"Kau selalu saja memasak ataupun menyiapkan makanan tanpa bertanya padaku apa yang sebenarnya aku suka,"

"Kalau memang tidak suka tinggalkan saja. Lagipula aku memang memasakkan makanan bukan yang selalu kau suka. Tetapi makanan yang tubuhmu butuhkan," jujur Akashi mulai lelah dengan masalah dan pembicaraan mereka yang berputar tanpa menemukan jalan keluar.

Sebuah gebrakan meja makan terdengar nyaring setelahnya. Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Aomine sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Sei. Kau selalu saja memasak ataupun melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatimu," ada jeda sesaat sebelum Aomine menyelesaikan seluruh perkataannya. Dan Akashi berani bertaruh Aomine memberikan tatapan kecewa kepadanya. "Kau egois, Sei,"

Setelahnya Aomine berbalik dan membawa tas slempangnya yang ia sampirkan di kursi makan. Ia meminum habis segelas air putih yang terisi penuh di dekatnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dengan menimbulkan suara yang sedikit keras. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Aomine pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Meninggalkan Akashi sendiri, lagi.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 12 siang Aomine berjalan terburu-buru menuju apartemennya. Salahkan dengan semua pikirannya beberapa akhir ini, ia jadi tidak bisa fokus untuk mengikuti kuliah. Ia ada presentasi setelah waktu istirahat ini disalah satu mata kuliahnya. Dan bisa-bisanya ia tidak membawa flashdisk yang memuat bahan presentasi yang sudah ia siapkan semalam.

Tanpa mengucap salam, ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Karena ia pikir Akashi tidak mungkin ada disana di jam segini. Namun apa yang ia kira semuanya salah. Akashi memang masih ada di apartemennya. Namun tubuh mungilnya sudah tergeletak di lantai dapur.

"Seijuurou!" tubuh bagian atas Akashi ia goncangkan untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dengan sigap Aomine langsung mengangkat tubuh Akashi yang beratnya tidak seberapa, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

Akashi bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara kekasihnya yang memanggil dirinya. Kelopak matanya berkejab perlahan. Akashi masih berusaha memaksakan indera penglihatannya untuk terbuka lebih lebar agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekasihnya yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Da...iki?"

Akashi dapat melihat wajah Aomine yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat ketika mendengar panggilannya. Aomine menatapnya Akashi dengan pandangan sendu, dan Akashi tak mengerti karena apa.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, Seijuurou,"

Akashi tak paham apa maksud dari kata-kata lelaki di hadapannya. Tubuh coba ia tegakkan ke sandaran tempat tidur, sedangkan kepalanya sedikit ia dongakkan guna lebih jelas lagi melihat kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah lelah melihat dirimu yang seperti ini,"

"Apa maksud Daiki?"

"Kau pikir waktuku hanya digunakan untuk mengurusi dirimu seperti ini? Kau tahu, aku harus melewati tugas presentasiku hanya karena menjagamu yang sedang pingsan," Aomine beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mereka.

"Daiki mau kemana?"

"Sudah jelaskan, kalau aku akan pergi dari sini," Kelopak mata Aomine tertutup sebentar sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Memang seharusnya dari awal seperti ini," setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Tidak, jangan pergi, Daiki!"

Seijuurou berusaha menaikkan suaranya, hanya saja itu sia-sia. Suaranya terdengar parau. Dengan sekuat tenaga Seijuurou bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu kamarnya. Sayang ketika ia berhasil keluar dari kamar, Aomine sudah siap dengan semua barang-barangnya yang ada di apartemen mereka.

"Daiki!" tangan gelap diraih cepat saat sang empunya hendak keluar dari apartemen. "Jangan pergi, kumohon," suaranya makin terdengar parau.

Sebuah tangan terlihat gemetar. Akashi tak tahu dirinya harus bertindak seperti apalagi.

"Lepas, Akashi," Akashi dan bukan lagi dengan panggilan Seijuurou. "Ini untuk kebaikan bersama,"

Setelah itu tangan miliknya Aomine lepas paksa. Aomine pergi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak mampu lagi mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Musim semi akan segera tiba. Aomine hanya duduk terdiam di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke sandaran kursi dengan manik lautnya termenung memandangi daun-daun di atas pohon yang warnanya mulai menguning. Di sisi lain, tampak ada gadis cantik yang mencium setangkai bunga yang Aomine sendiri tidak tahu jenis apa. Aomine tak pernah asing dengan gadis cantik bersurai pink tersebut. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari dalam suatu detik sepasang mata mereka bertemu. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Aomine sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memberikan salam singkat tanpa suara pada gadis yang ada di seberangnya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan mendekat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika tepat satu langkah di depan Aomine yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"Awal musim semi yang bagus ya, Aomine-kun," dan gadis itu memberikan senyuman lembut kepadanya yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

 **Author notes :**

Kelamaan fokus dengan semester akhir, saya jadi sedikit kikuk dalam menulis cerita. Maaf kalau telat updatenya. Saya juga masih berusaha menyicil untuk fict Dore dan Aku adalah Kamu soalnya. Saya tahu untuk chapter ini terbilang sangat singkat. Karena untuk scene selanjutnya menurut saya sebaiknya diletakkan di chapter selanjutnya saja. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, favorite, follow, ataupun mereview cerita ini. Review ataupun saran masih saya butuhkan sebagai penyemangat dan penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih.

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	4. Chapter 4

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum cerah ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari taksi yang mengantarnya ke tempat tujuannya. Ia mendangakkan kepalanya sekilas menatap gedung tinggi yang entah berapa lantai dengan raut penuh arti. Tanpa melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidungnya, lelaki itu berjalan mantap memasuki gedung tinggi dengan cat dominasi cream sambil menggeret koper hitam yang dibawanya.

Kise Ryota nama pemuda itu. Ia adalah seorang aktor terkenal baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Namanya sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga para muda-mudi Jepang –menurutnya. Hanya sedikit orang yang tak mengenalnya. Termasuk lelaki bersurai merah yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sudah dua bulan sejak Ryota tinggal di Jepang. Lelaki itu tinggal di rumah teman ayahnya yang merupakan pebisnis kaya. Namun itu hanya terjadi sampai tadi pagi. Karena teman ayahnya hari ini akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar negeri. Dan Ryota menolak untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah istana besar milik keluarga pebisnis tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia pun diberikan pilihan.

Ryota tak perlu menghampiri meja resepsionis lagi untuk menanyakan dimana kamarnya berada. Ia sudah mengantongi sebuah kunci berwarna perak dengan nomor kamar 904 di celananya. Ia bersiul pelan sembari menyusuri lorong lantai 9. Mencari banyak perhatian pada beberapa wanita yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Ryota tahu pasti bahwa wanita-wanita yang dilewatinya akan saling berbisik sambil mencuri pandang kepadanya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang adalah kamar dengan nomor 904 yang tercetak jelas di depan pintu coklat.

"Jadi dia tinggal disini-ssu,"

.

.

.

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Penderitaanku dimulai ketika ku tak menemukan lagi sinar di matamu."_

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak perpisahannya dengan Daiki. Sejak saat itu Seijuurou belum lagi menemui Daiki secara pribadi. Bukan karena enggan, tapi Seijuurou masih memiliki tugas lain yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan –atas suruhan sang ayah lebih tepatnya.

Berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang sudah bekerja dan meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, Daiki masih berkuliah dan saat ini telah memasuki semester ke limanya. Dan hari ini Seijuurou memutuskan menemui Daiki untuk meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman yang ada. Mungkin orang akan berpikir terlalu lama, tapi menurut Seijuurou tidak. Sebab Seijuurou juga harus menyiapkan diri lebih dahulu untuk menemui Daiki. Terlebih keadaan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini kurang baik.

Kaki Seijuurou melangkah ke arah bangunan yang terletak di bagian selatan Universitas tersebut. Tak perlu bertanya lagi pada mahasiswa yang ada disana, sebab Seijuurou sudah hafal betul tempat Daiki mengemban ilmu. Hal ini dikarenakan Seijuurou sering kali menjemput Daiki ketika mereka hendak kencan.

Awalnya Seijuurou ingin memasuki gedung empat lantai bercat putih dengan tulisan jurusan hukum di atasnya. Namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika sepasang rubynya menangkap sosok yang ia cari berada di taman yang letaknya tepat di depan bangunan tersebut. Sosok tersebut sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu.

"Daiki,"

Sosok yang dipanggil jelas terkejut ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Daiki, sosok dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan kulit kecoklatan menoleh begitu langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Akashi?"

Bukan Seijuurou lagi yang terucap di bibirnya. Dan Seijuurou harus menelan pahit-pahit kenyataan bahwa Daiki memang benar-benar serius putus dengannya.

Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak dengan Daiki hanya menyisakan satu langkah di depannya. Seijuurou sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Daiki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Senyuman tipis Seijuurou sunggingkan sebagai sapaan hangat awal pertemuan mereka.

"Kau sehat," di luar dugaan Daiki membuka percakapan diantara mereka lebih dahulu. Seijuurou merasa tak perlu menjawab ketika sepasang rubynya menangkap helaan nafas lega yang Daiki hembuskan meski samar. Apa boleh Seijuurou berharap bahwa Daiki masih mencintainya?

Seijuurou hendak membuka mulutnya, mencoba berbicara dengan topik lain ketika sebuah teriakan melengking milik seorang gadis masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Terlebih kata yang tertangkap pendengarannya memanggil secara akrab mantan kekasihnya.

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou hanya bisa terdiam ketika gadis tersebut secara santai datang dan memeluk tubuh Daiki begitu erat di depannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Dai-chan" ucap gadis itu kemudian ketika sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Lelaki yang habis dipeluk itu hanya bisa menggerutu dan mendengus kasar dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut pink itu terhadapnya.

Seijuurou menatap tak suka pada gadis dengan pakaian terlalu minim di depannya. Ia berdeham pelan menyadarkan kepada mereka berdua atas eksitensinya.

"Ah Akashi, maaf," nada canggung Daiki lontarkan ketika ia menemukan Seijuurou masih berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya. Daiki sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan sosok gadis di dekatnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Satsuki. Pacarku,"

Sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan Daiki menghancurkan segala ucapan yang tadi hendak ia ucapkan. Seijuurou sempat terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata meredup dan segera tersadar ketika gadis berambut pink itu mengulurkan tangan putihnya ke hadapannya.

"Momoi Satsuki," ulangnya gadis tersebut ketika lelaki bersurai merah tersebut diam di tempat. Daiki bisa melihat manik ruby Seijuurou berubah redup seketika saat lelaki itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap uluran tangan milik Satsuki dalam diam.

Tak ada balasan dari Seijuurou dan tangan milik Satsuki ia biarkan menggantung di udara. Ketika Satsuki sadar bahwa lelaki dihadapannya tak berniat membalas uluran tangannya, Satsuki langsung menarik tangannya sambil memberikan senyum pahit.

"Pertemuan kita dilanjut nanti, Daiki. Aku akan pergi," setelah itu Seijuurou berbalik mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Daiki. Sosok yang bernama Daiki hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan Seijuurou sempat melihat sebelum tubuhnya sepenuhnya berbalik, tangan gadis itu menggandeng dan meremas tangan Daiki dengan erat.

Sembari melangkah menjauh dari tempat Daiki berada, Seijuurou memejamkan matanya erat. Tak ia dengar panggilan Daiki yang memanggil namanya. Tak ia rasakan pergelangan tangannnya ditarik untuk memintanya tetap disana. Yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tetesan air mata yang tak lagi mampu ia tahan sejak perkataan terakhir Daiki di pertemuannya.

 _"Ini Satsuki, pacarku."_

.

.

.

Seijuurou memarkirkan mobil sedan hitamnya di basement apartemennya. Ia tak berniat kembali ke kantornya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tersisa. Tak berniat pula mengangkat panggilan dari sang ayah yang ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum perjalanan bisnisnya. Biar saja sang ayah pergi dengan supir. Biasanya memang begitu.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini saja tiba-tiba sang ayah ingin mendekatkan diri dengan dirinya. Memikirkan selalu kesehatannya di setiap detiknya seperti tak ada bahasan lain. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan yaitu melarangnya untuk bermain basket lagi dengan alasan tidak mau melihat Seijuurou kenapa-kenapa. Konyol. Dirinya baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini setidaknya.

Setiap langkah Seijuurou terdengar menggema di basement tersebut. Seijuurou menunggu sabar hingga pintu lift terbuka dan membawanya ke lantai 9 tempat tinggalnya yang dulunya bersama Daiki.

Dentingan pintu lift terdengar yang menunjukkan Seijuurou sudah tiba di lantai tujuan. Seijuurou melangkah menuju kamar 904 yang letaknya hanya berjarak 3 kamar dari pintu lift. Dan Seijuurou hanya bisa mengernyit ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya sudah tak lagi terkunci seperti terakhir kali ia tinggal. Kenop pintu ia putar sembilan puluh derajat. Dirinya hanya bisa terpaku ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka. Yang seharusnya hanya ada dirinya seorang di apartemen tersebut, kini ada sosok lain. Terlebih sosok tersebut adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui untuk hari ini. Seijuurou sudah lelah baik lahir maupun batin. Jadi ketika ia mendapati ada pria kuning dengan cengiran khasnya didepannya ditambah barang-barang miliknya yang masih berserakan di apartemennya, Seijuurou langsung meminta penjelasan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Ryota?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku,"

Suara Seijuurou terdengar tajam. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban. Dan Ryota bisa langsung tahu dari nada bicaranya bahwa Seijuurou sedang suasana hati yang tidak baik.

"Jadi begini-ssu," Ryota mencoba menjelaskan pelan-pelan, "Jadi ayah Akashicchi karena ingin melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar, aku tidak ingin tinggal di rumah besar itu sendirian-ssu," Ryota mencoba mengambil nafas diam-diam sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi ayah Akashicchi memberikanku pilihan. Ingin tinggal di rumah besar itu dan meminta Akashicchi menemaniku untuk sementara waktu atau tinggal di tempat Akashicchi,"

Selesai menjelaskan, si pirang melirik takut-takut pada sosok merah di depannya. Sedang menurut Seijuurou, pilihan yang ayahnya berikan tidak ada yang menyenangkan untuknya. Seijuurou langsung mengambil handphone yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Awalnya hendak menelpon seseorang yang sedari tadi menelponnya ketika ia perjalanan pulang. Namun sebelum ia memencet nomor kontak ayahnya, sang ayah sudah kembali menghubunginya. Tanpa pikir panjang Seijuurou langsung menggeser tombol hijau. Mendekatkan handphone di telinga kanannya.

"Kenapa baru diangkat?" suara sang ayah langsung menyambutnya, sebelum Seijuurou mengucapkan sapaan.

"Ayah yang apa-apaan. Kenapa menyuruh Ryota untuk tinggal bersamaku?" Seijuurou membalas. Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang ayah.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Seijuurou. Ayah tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa selama ayah tak ada,"

Seijuurou sempat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membalas perkataan sang ayah. "Ayah aku baik-baik saja. Ayah tidak perlu cemas,"

"Tidak, Seijuurou. Kau tidak baik-baik saja," Ada jeda sebentar sebelum sang ayah melanjutkan. "Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, nak. Ayah janji akan segera menemukan ginjal yang cocok untukmu,"

Seijuurou harus menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar suara sang ayah yang mulai pilu.

"Ayah-"

"Maafkan ayah selama ini, nak. Tolong maafkan ayah,"

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tak membiarkan air mata lolos setetes pun.

"Jadi selama ayah tidak ada, tolong tetap berobat bersama Ryota setiap Sabtu, Seijuurou,"

"...Iya, ayah," pada akhirnya Seijuurou hanya bisa menurut. Tidak ada seorang anak pun yang akan tega jika mendengar suara orang tuanya yang memohon seperti itu. Terlebih Seijuurou hanya memiliki satu orang tua selama belasan tahun ini. Hanya ayahnya seorang.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu ayah tutup dulu. Ayah akan berangkat,"

Telepon pun cepat ditutup dari pihak seberang. Tak sempat mendengarkan ucapan pelan Seijuurou, "Ayah juga tolong jaga diri baik-baik,"

Tak ada yang tahu di seberang sana sang ayah sedang menundukkan dirinya dalam-dalam sambil menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Akashicchi?" Seijuurou sampai lupa kalau Ryota masih ada di dekatnya.

"Segera bereskan barang-barangmu. Dan sebagai permulaan tinggal disini, malam ini kau yang akan menyiapkan makan malam,"

"Siap-ssu!" Ryota berdiri tegak dengan posisi tangan hormat diatas kepala. Seijuurou hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Ryota yang kelewat semangat.

"Cukup panggil aku dari luar kamar jika makan malam sudah siap. Jangan masuk ke kamarku, oke?"

Ryota lagi-lagi mengangguk mantap. Setelah manik goldnya tak lagj menangkap sosok Seijuurou di ruang tengah, ia bergegas merapikan kembali barang bawaannya yang kelewat banyak dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Tidur Seijuurou tidak senyenyak yang biasanya. Salahkan Daiki dan gadis seksi itu kalau bisa, berkat mereka, Seijuurou terus terngiang dengan pertemuan mereka tadi siang. Hingga ketukan di pintu dan panggilan Ryota membangunkannya.

Seijuurou menyahut dari dalam dan mengatakan ia akan ke ruang makan sepuluh menit lagi. Ketika langkah kaki Ryota terdengar menjauh, Seijuurou langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil melirik ke bingkai foto di atas nakas yang menampilkan potret dirinya bersama Daiki.

Bingkai foto itu ia tatap beberapa detik sebelum dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Seijuurou mencuci muka, mengganti pakaiannya, dan segera keluar kamar sebelum Ryota memanggil namanya dari luar untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, makanan sudah tersaji dengan apik di meja makan. Ryota memamerkan senyumannya –yang menurut Seijuurou sebagai cengiran bodoh– ketika Seijuurou sudah hadir di ruang makan.

"Belut panggang? Untuk makan malam?" Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat menu makan malam yang tidak biasa. Ia lebih suka dengan sup tofu dibandingkan dengan makanan lainnya. Hanya saja untuk beberapa terakhir ini makanan tersebut merupakan pantangan untuknya.

"Untuk kesehatan Akashicchi-ssu," Ryota berujar ceria. Seijuurou hanya diam. Apa saja yang sudah ayahnya ceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Ryota.

Seijuurou menarik bangku tepat berhadapan dengan Ryota. Ia biarkan Ryota melayaninya dari mulai mengambilkan nasi beserta lauk-pauknya. Tak perlu ucapan terima kasih untuk Ryota ketika sang model tersebut menyerahkan mangkuk nasinya. Menurutnya, Ryota-lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena Seijuurou telah berbaik hati memberikannya tumpangan.

Tidak ada pembicaraan ketika makan malam berlangsung. Ryota pun yang biasanya suka bercerita di sela makannya lebih memilih diam untuk sekarang. Namun Ryota sedikit merasa janggal ketika mendapati Seijuurou sesekali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa, Akashicchi?" Pada akhirnya Ryota bertanya juga. Seijuurou menatap wajahnya sebentar sebelum ia kembali terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kau tampak lebih bahagia ketika kau tinggal disini dibandingkan di rumah utamaku,"

Ryota hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar penuturan Seijuurou yang begitu tepat sasaran.

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Dan kenapa itu?" pandangan Seijuurou penuh selidik. Menatap Ryota yang sudah mulai gelisah di tempatnya. Seijuurou tahu apa yang Ryota rasakan.

"Hanya perasaan Akashicchi saja-ssu–"

"Ryota," sebuah panggilan dingin menghentikan ucapannya yang hampir selesai. Ryota baru sadar bahwa Seijuurou sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "Sebelum kau mengatakan padaku, aku akan memberitahukanmu satu hal,"

Ryota menelan ludah dan sempat menahan nafasnya mendengar nada Seijuurou yang tak bersahabat.

"Jangan suka padaku. Karena aku tak punya lagi hati yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

Setelah itu Seijuurou mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Sedang Ryota sudah tidak bernafsu dengan makan malamnya yang belum separuhnya habis. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Ternyata rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Kise Ryota –Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya ditolak sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Padahal sebelumnya janji bakal update Dore, tapi kenapa malah nggak update-update. Maaf ya, padahal alur cerita sudah tertulis apik sebelum Dore dipublish hanya saja feel untuk mengembangkannya masih belum ada. Sepertinya kubutuh asupan Harem!Akashi dulu agar cerita itu bisa berlanjut /alasan.

Untuk belut panggang, dulu ayah saya memang sering memakannya ketika sakit, kata orang sih bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ginjal. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, favorite, follow, ataupun mereview cerita ini. Review ataupun saran masih saya butuhkan sebagai penyemangat dan penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih.

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	5. Chapter 5

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Aku melihatmu, berjalan di ujung sana dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal."_

.

.

.

Hujan deras sudah turun sejak sejam yang lalu. Ryota terpaksa berteduh di halte bus. Entah harus senang atau sedih, karena derasnya hujan menyebabkan dia telat sampai di rumah. Namun tak apa. Tak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sebab orang di rumah juga tak menanti kepulangannya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, namun keadaan di luar sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin karena derasnya hujan orang-orang jadi enggan untuk keluar rumah dan dia kini sendiri di halte bus. Tapi situasi sepi ini sangat menguntungkan untuknya. Tidak ada cewek yang menjerit ketika melihat rupanya ataupun meminta berfoto bareng. Hujan menyebabkan area di sekitarnya menjadi sepi. Atau hanya Ryota saja yang merasa begitu, sebab hatinya kini gundah gulana mengingat perkataan Seijuurou tadi pagi.

 _"Aku mencintai orang lain, Ryota. Tak ada cinta lain yang akan kuberikan. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti itu."_

Ryota memejamkan mata. Tadi pagi ia kembali membahas tentang perasaannya pada pemuda merah itu. Bukan membahas kembali sebenarnya, karena Ryota memang belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak sebelum tadi pagi. Tapi salahkan otaknya yang bodoh dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Ryota justru menyatakan perasaannya kepada Seijuurou. Padahal Seijuurou sudah menolaknya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Ryota yang menyatakannya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi, apa aku memang tak memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk sekedar menggantikannya," Ryota berucap pelan. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit yang terus menurunkan rintikan air hujan.

"Are, model-san?"

"Hn?" Ryota menoleh. Sudah ada orang lain tepat di sebelahnya ternyata. Dia lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang cukup besar dengan warna kulit yang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang di Jepang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pernah melihatmu di beberapa majalah ataupun televisi. Tapi aku lupa siapa namamu," pemuda berkulit gelap itu nyengir tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun karena telah menegurnya namun tak tahu siapa dirinya.

Ryota mengernyitkan dahi. Satu orang lagi yang dia temui dan tak mengenalnya. Ryota menggerutu dalam hati.

"Dan kau tadi berbicara sesuatu? Sendiri?"

"Eh? Emm...anu…" Ryota tersenyum canggung. Saking terhanyutnya dengan kata-kata Seijuurou, bisa-bisanya Ryota tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di halte bus tersebut dan mendengarkan apa yang telah ia katakan. "Aku….sedang latihan dialog dari drama yang kuperankan-ssu,"

Ya, hidup di dunia entertain beberapa tahun membuat Ryota terbiasa hidup dengan kebohongan dan senyum palsu.

"Begitu?" lelaki disampingnya hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama, Ryota mendengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju tempatnya berdiri dikuti teriakan melengking milik seorang gadis.

"Dai-chan!"

Ada orang lain lagi. Ryota hanya bisa bergumam sendiri.

Gadis berambut pink yang tadi berlari-lari dengan payung itu terengah-engah ketika tiba ditempat mereka berdiri. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menatap murka pada laki-laki di dekatnya.

"Dai-chan, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tunggu sebentar selagi aku membayar," gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Ryota baru sadar bahwa gadis itu membawa tentengan belanjaan ditangannya yang lain. "Dan lihat, sekarang badanmu basah kuyup. Padahal kalau bersamaku kau tidak akan begini,"

Daiki hanya memutar matanya mendengar gerutuan gadis di depannya. "Aku malas menunggu lama-lama," ungkapnya jujur. "Dan karena badanku sudah basah, kita batalkan saja kencan malam ini,"

"Apa? Tidak- Are? Kise Ryota-kun?" Omelan Momoi terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap pemuda lain di dekatnya.

Ryota hanya menampilkan senyuman manis yang biasanya sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tahu dia?"

Kini gantian Momoi yang memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari kekasihnya.

"Hanya orang yang bodoh dan tak punya tv yang tak mengenalnya, Dai-chan,"

Daiki lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggerutu pelan tanpa berminat membalas perkataan Momoi. Tak ada gunanya lama-lama berdebat menurutnya.

Momoi kembali memfokuskan pada model sekaligus aktor di dekatnya. Menatap penuh takjub bisa bertemu orang terkenal secara langsung.

"Boleh minta tanda tangan?"

"Hahh?" nada protes dari Daiki tak Momoi indahkan. Gadis itu justru mengambil sebuah notes kecil beserta pulpen di dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkan kedua benda tersebut di hadapan sang model yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah pasangan di depannya.

"Boleh, 'kan?"

Momoi bertanya sekali lagi. Mengisyaratkan pada Ryota untuk segera mengambil notes dan pena yang disodorkannya. Sedang Ryota hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menerima notes beserta pena dan menandatanganinya secara kilat. Tak lupa ia meminta nama lengkap Momoi untuk ditambahkan dan dituliskan pada sebelah tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun," Momoi berujar senang. Ia menyimpan kembali notes dan penanya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya. "Ayo kita pergi, Dai-chan,"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Kencan, tentu saja," sebelum sang kekasih memulai protesnya kembali, Momoi langsung memperlihatkan tas belanjaan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Daiki. "Tenang, aku sudah mempersiapkan baju ganti untukmu,"

Dan hilanglah protes dari Daiki. Momoi langsung menarik tangan Daiki cepat, tak mau kalau lelaki itu hilang lagi dari sisinya.

"Maaf Kise-kun, kami duluan," setelah pamit, Momoi langsung menarik Daiki pergi dari halte bis tersebut. Tak peduli hujan masih turun, toh ia membawa payung ini. Sedangkan tas belanjaannya dibawakan oleh Daiki secara tak rela.

Ryota hanya diam memandang kepergian mereka. Pasangan yang aneh menurutnya. Sebelum ia kembali terhanyut pada pikirannya sendiri, sebuah panggilan kembali terdengar.

"Model-san!"

Ryota mengangkat sebelah kepalanya. Dirinya merasa kembali terpanggil. Dilihatnya lelaki dim berambut navy yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Ia mengangkat alis ketika pemuda itu nyengir ke arahnya.

"Kau memang aktor yang hebat. Tapi ucapanmu tadi bukan hanya sekedar dialog sandiwara-kan?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia -Daiki- kembali menolehkan kepalanya lurus ke depan, mengikuti Momoi disampingnya.

Ryota tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Namun senyum ini tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, mereka memang orang yang aneh.

.

.

.

Malam itu Ryota pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Hujan tak kunjung reda meski ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam penuh. Pada akhirnya ia menerobos hujan karena tak ingin orang di rumah menunggu terlalu lama. Meski pada kenyataannya orang di rumah tak akan pernah sudi untuk menunggunya pulang. Kise mati pun mungkin ia tak akan sadar . Bahkan si penghuni kamar hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya tak suka begitu melihatnya sampai dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan kemudian berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

Ryota tak peduli dengan sikap cuek Seijuurou. Kalimat seorang lelaki tak dikenal yang ia temui sore tadi terus membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin kalau ia bertemu dengannya lain waktu, ia yang akan gantian menyapanya. Setelah mengeringkan diri dan berganti pakaian kering, Ryota bergegas menyiapkan makan malam. Ryota tak mungkin tega membiarkan pujaan hatinya yang memendam diri di dalam kamar sepanjang hari itu kelaparan.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar pribadinya, Seijuurou terus mendesah kesal. Layar sentuh handphonenya diketuk keras. Mau ia cari bagaimana pun akun insta*ram milik Daiki tetap tidak ditemukan. Aneh. Padahal Seijuurou yakin kalau dirinya sudah memfollow akun mantan kekasihnya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa akun tersebut tak ditemukan? Apakah Daiki telah memblokir dirinya? Sebenci itukah Daiki kepadanya? Apa salahnya? Seijuurou hanya ingin sedikit mengetahui tentang kehidupan Daiki setelah mereka berpisah.

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou mengetikkan nama 'Aomine Daiki' di menu pencarian. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada akun dengan nama 'Aomine Daiki' ataupun nama akun yang hampir menyerupainya. Seijuurou frustasi. Disaat ia hendak melempar handphone miliknya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk.

Seijuurou urung untuk melempar handphonenya dan meletakkan benda yang dipegangnya ke atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tadi ketika Seijuurou sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan tidur si pirang datang sambil menekan bel berulang kali yang membuat Seijuurou harus menyudahi mimpi indahnya. Aneh, kemana kunci yang waktu itu ia simpan saat pertama kali ia tinggal disini? Hilangkah?

'Tok...Tok...Tok...'

Ketika ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, Seijuurou buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tak mau mendengar suara berisik terlalu lama.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi, waktunya makan," Ryota mengetuk pelan pintu coklat dengan papan bertuliskan Seijuurou dan Daiki. Ryota baru sadar, sejak kapan ada papan nama itu di pintu kamar si merah. Apa memang sudah ada sejak awal kehadirannya hanya saja Kise yang tak pernah memperhatikannya.

Seijuurou keluar dengan tampang kusut. Kise langsung terdiam. Moodnya buruk lagi kah? Kapan Seijuurou bisa terlihat senang ketika bersamanya?

Seijuurou berlalu melewati Ryota yang masih berdiri diam di depan kamarnya. Ketika Seijuurou melewatinya, barulah Ryota buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Seijuurou ke meja makan. Seijuurou sudah duduk manis di ruang makan. Ryota menarik kursi yang letaknya tepat berhadapan dengan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menatap lauk di atas meja makan tak nafsu. Hanya ada sup tanpa tahu. Padahal ia suka sekali dengan tahu.

"Ne, ne, Akashicchi, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik-ssu," kebiasaan Ryota timbul, makan sambil berbicara. Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka, tapi Ryota tak sadar. "Awalnya kukira dia lelaki yang aneh-ssu, tapi sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Ah, terus kekasihnya juga sangat cantik-ssu. Mereka–"

"Ryota, aku ingin dibuatkan teh dan sup tahu besok pagi," perintah Seijuurou. Memutus cerita Ryota tanpa perasaan. Ryota ingin menyela. Ia tahu betul tahu adalah makanan yang pantang bagi Seijuurou.

"Besok jadwalku cuci darah, Ryota. Aku bebas memakan apapun sebelum ataupun ketika proses itu berlangsung," Seijuurou sudah mengetahui lebih dulu apa yang Ryota pikirkan.

"Begitu? Baiklah-ssu. Aku akan membuatkan Akashicchi makanan yang spesial besok,"

"Aku hanya memintamu membuatkan sup tahu dan teh, Ryota. Aku tak mau kau memasakkanku selain itu, mengerti? "

Kise mengangguk cepat. Mood Seijuurou benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Dan lagi, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk bercerita semaumu kepadaku? Perlu kau tahu, aku tak mau tahu dengan apa saja yang kau alami di luar sana,"

Diam yang Ryota pilih. Tak ada lagi yang lebih baik dari diam menurutnya. Banyak bicara sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Ryota sadar ada beberapa orang yang tak menyukai kebiasaan ataupun kehadirannya. Hanya saja rasanya lebih sakit kalau Seijuurou yang mengatakannya langsung padanya

Ketika ia mendengar suara kursi berderit, Ryota mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Seijuurou masuk kembali ke dalam kamar sambil menutup pintu kamarnya agak keras hingga gantungan papan namanya sedikit bergoyang.

.

.

.

Seijuurou hanya terdiam ketika proses cuci darah berlangsung. Kise duduk setia di sampingnya. Proses tersebut memakan waktu selama 4 jam. Sesekali Ryota mengecek handphonenya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Ryota,"

Seijuurou tiba-tiba bersuara. Ryota buru-buru menutup aplikasi email di handphonenya untuk memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada si pemuda merah. Dilihatnya Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba tertunduk.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," tak ada angin tak ada apa, Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengungkapkan hal di luar dugaan Ryota.

"…Siapa?" Ryota memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Pemilik nama di papan pintu kamarku,"

"Dai…ki?" Ryota cukup ragu menyebut namanya. Entah karena dia merasa tak enak pada Seijuurou karena semalam terlalu lama memandangi papan nama tersebut atau karena tak mau ikut campur dengan percintaan Seijuurou.

Tak ada lagi jawaban yang terucap di bibir Seijuurou. Ryota pun tak berani untuk berkata sepatah katapun lagi. Sepasang manik ruby Seijuurou terlihat menerawang entah memikirkan apa. Mereka kembali terdiam hingga proses cuci darah Seijuurou berakhir.

"Mau minum," mulut Seijuurou kembali berucap. Ryota mengangguk sembari membereskan perlengkapan milik Seijuurou.

"Akan kubelikan. Tapi minumnya sedikit saja ya,"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari si pemuda merah. Sebelum Ryota pergi membelikan minuman, ia sempat menyampirkan jaket di tubuh Seijuurou agar Seijuurou tetap hangat.

Ryota berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Ia tak mau membuat Seijuurou terlalu lama sendiri disana. Beruntunglah ada vending machine di dekat pintu lobby Rumah Sakit.

Ryota memasukkan beberapa koin lalu memilih air mineral. Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga air mineral tersebut keluar dari vending machine.

"Apa?! Menunggu di parkiran? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku menunggumu di lobby?"

Ryota menoleh. Ia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

"Are? Kau orang yang di halte itu kan?"

Momoi membalikkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari ada sosok yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Kututup ya," Momoi menutup sepihak panggilannya. Iya mengubah raut yang awalnya kesal menjadi senyum cerah. "Kise-kun?"

Ryota menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Ini tidak biasanya ia mengajak berbicara orang yang tak begitu di kenalnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan lelaki yang kemarin bersama gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hehe, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku lupa siapa namamu,"

"Momoi Satsuki-desu,"

"Oke, Momocchi kalau begitu," Ryota memutuskan nama panggilan itu seenaknya, "Momocchi sedang apa disini?"

"Aku habis melakukan perawatan gigi setiap enam bulan sekali. Kise-kun sendiri?"

"Aku mengantar temanku berobat," ada hening sebentar. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bersama dengan laki-laki yang waktu itu?"

"Dai-chan? -Maksudku Aomine-kun?" sekilas raut kesal yang gadis itu tampilkan ketika ia menyebut namanya. "Lagi-lagi dia dengan seenaknya mengganti tempat janjian. Padahal sudah kubilang aku ingin dijemput di lobby," Momoi menghela nafas kasar. "Kise-kun ada perlu apa dengan Aomine-kun?"

Ryota hanya memberikan senyum paksa. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti dengan sikap pemuda gelap tersebut.

"Ah, tidak, aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di luar. Jadi setidaknya kupikir memiliki beberapa teman disini cukup menyenangkan,"

"Ohh begitu,"

Ryota langsung teringat bahwa tadi Seijuurou masih menunggunya untuk dibelikan minuman.

"Momochi, bolehkah aku meminta alamat emailmu?"

"Tentu," Momoi mengeluarkan handphonenya kembali yang berwarna pink.

"Oke, kalau ada waktu luang aku akan menghubungi Momocchi,"

"Um, aku tunggu selalu kabar dari Kise-kun,"

"Maaf, Momocchi. Aku harus pergi Sekarang. Jaa~' Ryota bergegas pergi, ia tidak mau membuat Seijuurou terlalu lama menunggu. Terlebih Seijuurou masih dalam keadaan lemah.

.

.

.

"Lama," adalah kalimat pertama yang Seijuurou katakan ketika sang model sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Akashicchi. Tadi aku..." perkataannya terhenti. Kembali teringat akan kejadian semalam. Tak ada gunanya memberitahu. Kise tahu pemuda di depannya bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin mencampuri kehidupan orang lain. Terlebih dirinya.

Seijuurou Yang masih terduduk di lobby hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Kise tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashicchi. Lainkali tak kan kuulangi lagi-ssu," diliriknya Seijuurou meminum minumannya hanya seteguk. "Akashicchi sudah mau pulang?"

"Menurutmu, aku ingin melakukan apa lagi disini?" sinis seperti biasanya. Kise hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ayo," uluran pelan Kise berikan. Ia tahu seseorang yang habis melakukan cuci darah badannya sangat lemah. Kise tak mau Seijuurou terjatuh di jalan. Namun ketika mengingat kembali sifat keras kepala Seijuurou, Kise buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. Hanya saja, sebelum ia menarik tangan sepenuhnya, Seijuurou ternyata sudah menyambut uluran tangannya. Manik Kise membola. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dipikirannya Kise sekarang hanya ada perasaan kaget bercampur bahagia.

"Kenapa?" melihat tak ada reaksi dari si pirang, Seijuurou bertanya. Sedangkan Kise hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya cepat sambil tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ayo,"

Ryota menggenggam erat tangan milik Seijuurou. Hangat, tangan milik Seijuurou tampak begitu hangat. Dibanding dengan tangan miliknya, tangan Seijuurou tampak begitu mungil. Ia sesekali meremas tangan digenggamannya. Tak ada protesan dari si pemuda merah. Mereka terus bergandengan tangan hingga tiba di tempat parkiran. Hingga seseorang pemuda keluar dari salah satu mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Berikut balasan review bagi yang tidak login

 **Guest** : Terima kasih pujiannya. Saya juga tersanjung membaca review anda. Saya memang menyukai cerita mengenai ukeshi. Terima kasih telah membaca dan memberikan review untuk cerita ini.

 **Lala Yoichi** : Eh? Nggak boleh dijadiin Angst? Kalau dijadiin horor boleh?

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review, fav, ataupun follow cerita ini. Saran dan Review masih saya butuhkan untuk penyemangat dan penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih.

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau tahu, Ryota. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang," disuatu malam ketika Seijuurou dan Ryota sedang santai di ruang tv, tak sengaja Seijuurou membicarakan tentang masa lalunya dengan Daiki. Ryota duduk selonjor di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu pada paha Seijuurou. Sedang Seijuurou sendiri duduk di atas sofa sambil sesekali membelai rambut pirang milik Ryota yang menyebar di pahanya. Tumben sekali malam ini mereka tampak akrab.

"Hubungan kami cukup lama. Sudah berjalan sekitar lima tahun. Aku sudah mengenal baik keluarganya, begitu pun dengannya. Jadi, ketika ia meninggalkanku dihari itu, sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya," Seijuurou melanjutkan ceritanya. Sesekali pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin Akashicchi, orang yang sudah menikah pun masih banyak yang berpisah. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, kau tidak pantas untuknya. Atau dia tidak pantas untukmu,"

Tiba-tiba Ryota menyela. Seijuurou melirik Ryota di bawahnya. Merasa tak senang dengan apa yang Ryota katakan.

"Ryota, tolong jangan masuki perasaanmu ke dalam cerita cintaku," Seijuurou berujar datar. Elusan lembut di helaian si pirang sudah tak lagi ia lakukan. Ryota mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Seijuurou, kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya yang posisinya lebih di atas dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Lalu apa maksud Akashicchi menceritakan hal ini padaku? Bukankah Akashicchi tahu persis kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Seijuurou mengangkat kedua alisnya. Masih menatap ke bawah tempat Ryota duduk. Ryota membalas tatapan Seijuurou dengan cukup mengesalkan menurut Seijuurou. Seijuurou menutup matanya sebentar sambil menghembuskan napas kecil. "Aku yang salah," Seijuurou bangun dari duduknya. "Selamat tidur, Ryota," Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ryota tak langsung membalas ucapan Seijuurou. Ia hanya memandang punggung kecil itu hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu dan barulah ia membalas.

"Selamat tidur, Seijuuroucchi,"

.

.

.

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Hadiah terindah untukku adalah ketika kau hadir dan kumendengar lantunan lagu darimu."_

.

.

.

Sebulan pun berlalu, Ryota akhirnya berteman dengan Daiki dan Momoi. Ryota menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu mereka beberapa kali dalam sebulan. Untuk bermain basket lebih tepatnya. Mereka langsung merasa cocok setelah memiliki hobi yang sama.

"Capek," Daiki membuang bola basketnya sembarang. Ia keluar area lapangan menghampiri Momoi yang duduk di pinggir lapangan menonton pertandingan one on one antara Daiki dan Ryota.

"Aominecchi, sekali lagi-ssu!" Ryota teriak dari tengah lapangan.

"Kau tak dengar aku capek?"

Ryota memajukan bibirnya, kentara sekali wajah kesalnya dibuat-buat. Ia menggerutu pelan. Tapi Daiki tak peduli, ia asyik meneguk minuman yang sudah disediakan Momoi hingga habis. Pada akhirnya Ryota turut ke pinggir lapangan menyusul Daiki.

"Nih, Ki-chan," Momoi pun memberikan botol minuman milik Ryota.

"Sankyuu, Momocchi," Ryota berujar ceria. Ia meneguk minuman hingga setengahnya.

"Hoi Kise," Ryota melirik, namun tetap meneguk air mineral miliknya. Alisnya ia naikkan bertanya pada si dim yang memanggilnya.

Daiki mendekatinya. Membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Momoi agar gadis bersurai pink itu tak mendengarkan pembicaraannya. Ia berbisik, "Kau artis 'kan? Sekali-sekali tolong perkenalkan aku dengan artis yang seksi,"

"Hah?! –Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ryota tersedak. Yang benar saja. Padahal ada pacarnya di dekatnya dengan jarak tak lebih dari dua meter, tapi bisa-bisanya pemuda hitam itu minta dikenalkan pada artis seksi.

Momoi yang merasa ada keanehan diantara pembicaraan Daiki dan Ryota mengerutkan keningnya. Sebal ia dicuekkin hanya gara-gara ia sendiri yang cewek disini.

"Mou, Aomine-kun, Ki-chan, kalian membicarakan apa sih?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok," Daiki berujar malas. Sedang Ryota hanya tersenyum kecut. Takut-takut pembicaraan Daiki tadi terdengar ke Momoi.

Sebelum Daiki menjauhi Ryota, ia menatap Ryota sekali lagi memberi isyarat bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

"Mou, Aominecchi, aku tidak mau-ssu," Ryota berjalan acuh, meninggalkan Daiki kemudian ikut duduk di bangku bersebelahan dengan Momoi.

"Pelit kau, Kise. Mentang-mentang kau punya banyak, kau tak mau memperkenalkannya padaku,"

"Apa maksudmu punya banyak Aominecchi? Aku bahkan belum berkencan satu wanita pun disini," Ryota kembali merengut.

"Hah, serius?"

Lagi-lagi Ryota tersenyum canggung. Apa iya ia harus menceritakan tentang Akashicchinya disini?

Ryota menerawang. Kedua kakinya ia luruskan dan ia naikkan sedikit dari atas tanah.

"Sebenarnya….aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang sebenarnya dia tidak mau kutunggu," entah kenapa Ryota langsung menampilkan raut sendu. "Lebih tepatnya dia masih menunggu seseorang yang sebenarnya tak mau kembali lagi padanya,"

Tunggu, apa bahasanya terlalu membingungkan? Ah Ryota juga tak peduli. Mereka tak mengerti maksudnya pun juga tak apa. Tapi Ryota sangsi akan hal itu, karena setelah ia mengatakan 2 kalimatnya, sepasang kekasih itu langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada dirinya.

"Ki-chan?" Momoi yang pertama kali menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maa, tidak perlu dipikirkan kok. Sudah biasa," Ryota kembali tersenyum ceria. Kedua kakinya ia kembali pijakkan ke atas tanah. Ryota berdiri cepat. Memamerkan senyuman modelnya yang kentara palsu. Momoi dan Daiki hanya diam. Mereka tahu jelas senyum Ryota bukanlah senyum bahagia.

"Tinggalkan dia, Kise," Daiki berujar kemudian. Memecah keheningan yang beberapa detik lalu sempat tercipta. "Tak ada gunanya pula kau mengejar seseorang yang tak mau kau kejar. Katakanlah dia itu bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu,"

Ryota hanya terdiam. Ingin membantah karena tak rela pemuda merah yang dicintainya disebut bodoh oleh pemuda urakan di depannya. Bukan Seijuurou yang bodoh, dirinyalah yang bodoh sebenarnya.

"Kau model terkenal. Pasti banyak sekali wanita baik disana yang ingin bersamamu. Jangan lagi menunggu dirinya terlalu lama,"

Ryota mengerjab beberapa kali. Tunggu, ia tak salah dengar 'kan? Selama sebulan Ryota mengenal dan baru detik ini pemuda bersurai navy itu mengatakan hal yang menurutnya diluar dirinya. Ryota ingin sekali tertawa.

"Hoi, jangan tertawa, Kise! Aku jujur mengatakan ini padamu," ah, ia sudah tertawa ternyata.

"Maaf, maaf," Ryota menyeka air mata yang sempat menggenang di ujung matanya akibat perkataan Daiki barusan. Momoi memandang datar. Ia menatap tanah sebentar sebelum kembali melihat mereka berdua yang sudah kembali ribut dan saling mengejek.

"Itu tidak benar," pertengkaran kecil Daiki dan Ryota terhenti. Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah Momoi yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Mau Ki-chan menunggunya atau memutuskan memilih yang lain, semua keputusan ada di Ki-chan. Tidak ada hal yang tidak berguna. Asal Ki-chan sudah yakin dengan pilihannya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian sore itu, Ryota terus berpikir. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia tetap di sisi Seijuurou? Ryota baru sadar, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta terlalu besar pada seseorang. Dulu Ryota tak percaya dengan arti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi ketika ia melihat Seijuurou, kata-kata tidak mungkin dalam kamusnya kini ia coret keras-keras.

Pemikirannya tentang Seijuurou menggoyahkan konsentrasinya ketika ia syuting. Katakanlah ia tak cukup profesional, sampai ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya, ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kise-kun, awas!"

Ryota menoleh kaget. Setelah itu yang ia tahu ada seseorang yang terjatuh menimpanya. Tak hanya itu, salah satu kru yang menimpanya ternyata sedang membawa salah satu properti yang cukup berat yang akan digunakan pada pengambilan gambar selanjutnya.

"Akhhh!" Ryota merintih ketika sebuah alat berat dan badan seseorang menimpa kakinya bersamaan. Dan tak lama para kru yang lain langsung berlari ke arahnya untuk menolongnya sedang beberapa kru wanita disana menjerit dengan kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, Seijuurou menoleh pada sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan. "...Ayah? Ada apa?" sebuah pelukan erat Seijuurou terima ketika sang ayah masuk ke dalam ruang perawatannya. Sang ayah hanya diam. Mengusap-usap punggung Seijuurou kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya ringan.

"Ayah...baru merasakannya sekarang. Inikah rasanya merindukan seorang anak. Betapa ayah sangat rindu padamu,"

"Aku tak paham. Apa yang dokter katakan tadi?"

"Tidak ada yang harus kau pahami. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Seijuurou terdiam beberapa detik merasakan belaian sang ayah pada punggungnya. "Andai aku tak sakit, apa ayah akan tetap memelukku?"

"Ya. Ayah akan memelukmu sebanyak yang kau mau,"

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya. Terasa hangat. Lebih hangat dari pelukan siapapun. Tangannya tak terangkat membalas pelukan sang ayah, tetap terbiarkan menggantung di sisi kanan kirinya. Namun sandaran kepala di dada sang ayah yang membuat Akashi Masaomi tahu, Seijuurou nyaman dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Ryota mengalami cedera ringan pada area lututnya. Meski ringan, namun sang dokter memintanya untuk mengosongkan jadwal syutingnya untuk dua minggu ke depan.

Kosong, yang berarti ia akan lebih lama berada di apartemen bersama Akashicchinya. Ia bisa berbincang lama-lama ataupun melakukan hal menarik lainnya. Atau sesekali ia ingin merasakan nikmatnya masakan buatan Seijuurou. Ryota jadi tak sabar dengan harinya. Hanya saja harapan tak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Ryota, hari ini kau tidak syuting?" orang yang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya dengan membawa tas kardus berisi kotak berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru tua. Tidak, Ryota tidak mungkin segila itu memikirkan Seijuurou akan memberinya sebuah hadiah sebagai ucapan bela sungkawa atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Seijuurou bukan tipe orang yang sebaik itu menurutnya.

"Tidak Akashicchi, kakiku masih–"

"Bagus," Seijuurou memotong pembicaraan Ryota. Ia mengambil jaket yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Ia tahu ini musim panas. Tapi ia tetap mematuhi perintah ayahnya untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya. "Hari ini Daiki ulang tahun. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tolong antarkan aku sekarang ke restoran jepang milik keluargaku yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman Tokyo,"

"Eh? Tapi Akashicchi, aku –"

"Cepat, Ryota. Aku tak mau terlambat,"

Seijuurou sudah berjalan ke depan. Tak tahu Ryota tak mengikutinya. Kakinya sedang cedera. Tak parah memang. Tapi Ryota bertekad menuruti perkataan sang dokter untuk beristirahat. Managernya sudah berbaik hati memberinya libur dan syutingnya pun akhirnya diundur hingga kakinya sembuh kembali. Ryota kesal. Niatnya kan ia ingin bermanjaan berdua dengan Akashicchinya. Tapi kenapa ia harus pergi keluar dan mengantarkannya bertemu dengan orang 'itu'."

"Apa hal itu sangat penting sekali sampai kau tak mau melewatkannya, Akashicchi? Kau tahu, kakiku baru saja cedera karena kecelakaan kerja.

Seijuurou menoleh, baru sadar Ryota masih tetap di tempatnya. Ia melihat ke bawah –ke arah kaki Ryota dengan tak minat.

"Kakimu tampak baik-baik saja," ucapnya datar. Ryota merasa nyeri mendengarnya.

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi akan kujawab, itu sangat penting, Ryota. Setiap ulang tahun Daiki, aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia suka,"

 _Daiki, Daiki, dan Daiki._ Entah kenapa Ryota mulai muak mendengar nama itu.

"Sekarang kau tinggal pilih, ingin mengantarku kesana atau kau ingin pergi dari sini,"

Oke, Seijuurou mulai mengusirnya.

Bibir Ryota bergetar. Ia ingin sekali menangis andai ia tak ingat ia seorang lelaki. "Kau selalu saja begitu, Akashicchi. Melakukan sesuatu hal tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain,"

Seijuuroi tersentak mendengar kata-kata Ryota. Ia merasa tak asing dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ryota. Dulu kalau tak salah Daiki pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"...Baiklah-ssu,"

.

.

.

Momoi sampai lebih dahulu ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan sang kekasih. Ia masuk ke dalam restoran bergaya modern ala Jepang. Ia menduduki salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Momoi menoleh ke sisi kiri, ada beberapa gerombolan remaja perempuan disana. Mereka terlihat antusias menantikan sesuatu entah apa itu. Momoi segera menolak ketika ada seseorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya dan memberikan buku menu.

"Maaf, aku ingin menunggu temanku dulu," ucapnya lembut. Pelayan itu membungkuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja Momoi. Momoi melihat jam tangannya, ia menghela napas, seorang Aomine Daiki memang susah sekali datang tepat waktu jika sudah janjian begini. Meski begitu, Momoi tak menggerutu seperti biasanya. Ia dalam kondisi senang saat ini.

Momoi pikir kekasihnya itu tak suka jika ulang tahunnya dirayakan seperti itu. Ternyata tidak. Ketika ia mengutarakan ajakannya untuk kencan di hari ini, Daiki langsung menyetujuinya. Bahkan Daiki sendiri yang memutuskan untuk makan di restoran ini. Meski Momoi menyangka ia reflek menyebutkan restoran ini.

Ketika suara jeritan senang dari beberapa remaja tadi, Momoi langsung terkejut dan menghentikan pemikirannya. "Lihat, dia memang datang,"

Momoi menoleh ketika salah satu dari gerombolan remaja itu memekik senang. Momoi mengikuti arah pandang para remaja yang memandang arah depan dengan antusias. Dan keterkejutannya makin bertambah ketika seseorang yang ia tahu memasuki restoran bukan dari pintu pengunjung melainkan dari pintu samping tempat para pekerja restoran itu keluar-masuk.

"Akashi... -kun?"

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu sempat menoleh sebentar ke arah pengunjung restoran dan sempat menampilkan raut sedihnya ketika orang yang ia cari belum datang.

Tapi Seijuurou tak mau lagi menunda waktu bermainnya. Ryota menunggu di luar sana. Ia yang melarangnya memang untuk ikut masuk kesini. Seijuurou berjalan menuju ke tempat sebuah piano. Dan Momoi baru sadar ada piano di ujung sana.

Seijuurou duduk dengan nyaman di depan piano. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum jemarinya bergerak di atas tuts piano.

 _Moonlight Sonata._ Momoi tahu betul dengan lagu ini. Ini adalah salah musik klasik karya Beethoven. Yang ia tak paham kenapa Seijuurou ada disini dan memainkan lagu ini?

Pengunjung berdecak kagum menyaksikan permainan Moonlight Sonata milik Seijuurou pada bagian pertama. Begitu pun dengan Momoi. Ia tak menyangka Seijuurou bisa bermain piano dengan seindah ini. Meski ia rasa pada bagian ini lantunan suara yang dimainkannya terdengar sedih.

"Ah," Momoi melirik handphonenya yang bergetar. Ada yang menelpon rupanya.

"Satsuki, kau sudah disana?" suara di seberang terdengar begitu Momoi menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ya, aku sudah menunggumu disini. Kau dimana, Dai-chan?" balas Momoi kesal.

"Satsuki, maaf. Bisa kita ganti tempat kencannya?"

"Hah?!"

"Maaf mendadak. Aku sedang berlari ke tempatmu. Kau tunggu saja diluar ya,"

"Tunggu! Dai-chan, apa maksudnya ini?"

Tut...Tut...Tut...

Telat. Seseorang diseberang sudah keburu mematikan sambungannya.

Momoi menatap handphone pinknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dia selalu saja seenaknya,"

Momoi mengambil tas kecilnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Kemudian bergegas pergi keluar restoran.

.

.

.

Daiki mempercepat larinya ketika restoran yang ia tuju sudah terlihat. Restoran itu berada tepat di tikungan jalan. Ada dua pintu di restoran itu. Pintu untuk para pengunjung berada di bagian depan. Dan pintu untuk para pekerja ada di bagian samping. Daiki harus melewati tikungan terlebih dahulu dan melewati pintu samping untuk tiba di restoran. Ketika kakinya hampir mendekati pintu samping restoran, telinganya langsung menangkap dentingan lagu yang familiar untuknya. Tak perlu lagi Daiki berpikir siapa yang memainkan melodi indah itu, ia sudah tahu. Kakinya yang seharusnya tetap berlari hingga ia melewati tikungan dan bertemu Momoi di pintu depan, kini terhenti tepat di pintu samping. Daiki langsung masuk ke dalam. Tak ada yang menegurnya ketika Daiki masuk ke dalam melalui pintu itu. Sebab mereka berpikir Daiki masih kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou. Daiki masuk tanpa hambatan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat Seijuurou sedang memainkan piano dengan lagu favoritnya. Ketika Daiki masuk, bagian kedua hampir selesai dimainkan dan kemudian dilanjutkan pada bagian terakhir.

.

.

.

Dentingan piano selesai dimainkan. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar tidak kalah kencangnya seperti di pertunjukan resital. Seijuurou menghembuskan napas pelan, merasa lega ia bisa memainkan pianonya sebaik yang kemarin-kemarin. Ia menoleh ke samping. Daiki masih ada disana. Berdiri mematung di pintu samping dengan tatapan memandang lurus ke Seijuurou. Seijuurou tahu ketika tadi Daiki masuk dan melihat permainan pianonya. Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Daiki tersadar. Ia buru-buru berbalik ke belakang meninggalkan tempatnya menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Momoi. Mengetahui Daiki sudah pergi dari tempatnya, Seijuurou pun buru-buru membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke pengunjung restoran sebagai ucapan terima kasih ke pengunjung kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu tempat Daiki menghilang.

Untung masih sempat, ketika Seijuurou keluar Daiki masih berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Seijuurou mempercepat langkahnya. Ujung belakang baju Daiki ia tarik, hingga Daiki menghentikan langkahnya.

Daiki yang tak sadar Seijuurou mengejarnya dari belakang terkejut ketika menoleh ke belakang. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Seijuurou berjinjit berusaha menyamai tingginya dan menempelkan bibir pucatnya ke bibirnya. Hanya ciuman biasa namun berlangsung cukup lama. Daiki diam, masih tak bisa berpikir jernih apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ketika Seijuurou menjauhkan bibirnya ia baru sadar betapa dingin bibir Seijuurou padahal sekarang sedang musim panas.

Kaki Seijuurou tidak lagi berjinjit. Seijuurou sedikit mendangakkan melihat ekspresi wajah yang dibuat Daiki sekarang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Daiki,"

Daiki mengerjab ketika suara lembut Seijuurou menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menatap ke arah Seijuurou.

"...Terima kasih,"

Seijuurou memberikan senyum kecil ketika Daiki memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah teduh.

"Tapi maaf. Aku sudah punya Satsuki sekarang,"

Daiki kembali membalikkan badannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun lagi-lagi Seijuurou menahannya kali ini dengan menarik salah satu lengan Daiki.

"Apa hari ini kita tidak bisa melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan seperti sebelumnya? Hanya hari ini saja, Daiki,"

Salah satu lengan Daiki bergerak. Melepas tangan Seijuurou pada lengannya yang lain.

"Maaf, Seijuurou. Aku harus pergi,"

Daiki kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Seijuurou di belakangnya. Dan kali ini Seijuurou tak menahannya lagi.

.

.

.

Ryota bersandar di mobil menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou. Ia mendengus kesal. Ia melihat jam tangannya sebentar. Sudah berapa lama Seijuurou meninggalkannya disini. Ryota menatap ke depan dan kedua maniknya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang tak asing dengannya di seberang jalan.

"Bukankah itu Aominecchi dan Momocchi? Mereka tampak mesra sekali, ne" Ryota mengurungkan niat untuk memanggil mereka berdua. Namun Ryota tetap menyebrang jalan untuk mencari sosok Seijuurou. Ryota berjalan ke arah tikungan ke tempat ia melihat Seijuurou masuk tadi. Tak sulit menemukan Seijuurou ternyata karena orang yang dicari sudah berada di luar restoran sedang terduduk di pinggiran tangga pintu tempat keluar masuknya pekerja.

"Apa yang sedang Akashicchi lakukan disini? Aku menunggumu disana sedangkan kau hanya duduk termenung disini. Bukankah itu kejam saat kau mengetahui kakiku sedang terkilir dan membiarkanku terlalu lama menunggu diluar." Ryota terus mengoceh. Tak menyadari raut Seijuurou sudah berubah tak seperti yang ia antar tadi.

"...Akashicchi?"

"Ryota, aku hanya berpikir…. tahun depan siapa yang sekiranya akan memainkan lagu kesukaan Daiki di hari ulang tahunnya."

Ryota mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali. Betapa bodohnya ia menunggu seseorang hampir dua jam dan orang yang ditunggu justru memikirkan hal yang tak penting.

"Akashicchi, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Ternyata kau memikirkan–"

"Jadi dua kali, Ryota," Seijuurou memutuskan perkataan Ryota.

"...Apanya?"

"Jadwal cuci darahku yang awalnya satu kali seminggu menjadi dua kali, Ryota,"

Ryota diam. Ia memang kemarin tak mengantarkan Seijuurou cuci darah karena ayah Seijuurou sudah kembali ke Jepang. Tapi ia tak menyangka–

"–Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu keadaanku 'kan, Ryota?" Seijuurou kembali tertunduk. Sejujurnya Ryota sendiri kaget dengan kondisi Seijuurou.

"Lalu apa maksud Akashicchi bertanya 'siapa' kepadaku?" kenapa Ryota yang mau menangis, dia baik-baik saja 'kan? "Sudah pasti yang memainkannya Akashicchi 'kan?"

"Ryota–"

"Menurut Akashicchi untuk siapa ayah Akashicchi menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama Akashicchi kalau bukan untuk menjaga Akashicchi?" ah Ryota bodoh. Kenapa di saat begini ia justru tak bisa berakting kalau ia sedang baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Seijuurou lah yang menangis bukan dirinya. Seharusnya ia tadi mencari sosok yang bernama Daiki dan menonjoknya sampai ia menangis. Lalu kenapa wajahnya yang basah?

"Aku..." kedua tangan Ryota ulurkan untuk menangkup wajah Seijuurou agar Seijuurou menatap matanya langsung, "...Akan terus mengantar Akashicchi ke tempat ini tahun depan, bahkan sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya. Jadi Akashicchi harus semangat berobat agar bisa sehat untuk Daiki ne?"

Seijuurou tersenyum. Sekarang ia paham kenapa masih ada Ryota di apartemennya meski sang ayah sudah pulang. Tapi bukankah ia juga kejam membiarkan Ryota yang menyukainya tersiksa seperti ini.

"Ryota, aku–"

"Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi, Akashicchi. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." tangan Ryota ulurkan. Seijuurou menerimanya dengan hangat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa tertinggal?!" Daiki berteriak kesal.

"Itu karena Dai-chan bodoh mendadak mengganti tempat kencannya," sosok gadis pink pun menjawab kesal.

"Tunggu, jadi ini salahku?!"

"Aku ingat meletakkannya diatas meja yang kutempati. Mungkin pelayan disana ada yang menyimpannya," Momoi mengingat-ingat.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tak butuh kado darimu,"

"Apa?!" Momoi melotot mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, ia sudah menyiapkan kado itu jauh-jauh hari, dan pacar dimnya tak membutuhkannya? Jangan bercanda. "Tak mau! Kau-harus-mengambilnya."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Satsuki,"

Momoi menatap Daiki jengkel. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oke, oke, aku akan mengambilnya setelah mengantarmu pulang," Daiki pasrah. Kalau ia tak menuruti, perdebatan mereka tak akan segera berakhir.

"Janiji ya, Dai-chan. Awas kalau kau berbohong,"

"Hmm,"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Ketika rumah Momoi sudah mulai nampak, Momoi langsung berbalik badan menatap Daiki.

"Aku diantar sampai sini saja. Dai-chan buruan ambil kadoku, nanti restorannya keburu tutup,"

Daiki hanya berdeham. Malas menanggapi lebih jauh. Ia akhirnya berbalik menjauhi Momoi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Momoi masih melihat kepergian Daiki. Ia tahu Daiki pasti dalam hati menggerutu kesal karena harus balik ke restoran tempat janjian yang pertama. Momoi memberikan senyuman tipis ketika Daiki sudah menghilang dari tikungan.

.

.

.

"Permisi," Daiki celinguk kanan-kiri ketika masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf toko ini sudah tutup –Aomine-san?" Daiki nyengir. Pelayan restoran masih mengenal dirinya rupanya. Tak heran, sebab ia dan Seijuurou dulu sering sekali berkencan disini.

"Apa ada kado yang tertinggal di salah satu meja disini?" Tanya Daiki pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kursi dan meja.

Pelayan itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "Ah iya, ada. Mohon tunggu sebentar,"

Aomine mengangguk. Pelayan itu buru-buru ke belakang mencari barang yang dicari Aomine. Tak sampai semenit pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa satu kotak berukuran cukup besar dengan bungkusan berwarna pink sedangkan di tangan sebelahnya lagi ia menenteng tas berwarna biru tua. Aomine mengangkat alisnya ketika sang pelayan membawa dua barang ke arahnya.

"Ada dua kado, Aomine-san. Apakah ini punya anda?"

Aomine mengira-ngira yang kotak berwarna pink pasti hadiah dari Momoi karena tadi sebelum ia pergi mengambilnya Momoi sudah memberikan spesifikasi yang jelas pada kado yang ia beri.

"Ah iya yang pink itu,"

"Tapi di tas kotak ini juga ada kartu yang bertuliskan nama anda, Aomine-san,"

"Eh?"

"Dan ini Aomine-san, tolong titip bunga ini untuk Seijuurou-sama,"

Pelayan restoran itu kemudian memberikan satu buket besar bunga mawar merah ke Aomine. Tergantung kartu kecil dengan pita berwarna pink pada buket bunga itu. Daiki membalik kartu tersebut hingga terlihat rangkaian kalaimat di atasnya.

 _Untuk pemuda tampan bersurai merah sang pemain piano._

 _Kau selalu memainkan piano dengan lagu yang sama._

 _Kau selalu memainkan lagu itu pada waktu yang sama._

 _Ini adalah tahun kelima aku memujamu._

 _Wahai sang pianist bersurai merah yang sampai sekarang belum kuketahui namamu._

 _Aku tak tahu kau bermain piano untuk siapa._

 _Tapi mendengar lantunan nada yang kau mainkan membuat kami semangat menjalani hari._

 _Kami hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa di belakangmu ada sosok yang selalu mengidolakanmu dengan mengirimkan buket bunga dengan warna yang menyerupai suraimu._

 _Kami harap kami dapat mendengar lantunan piano darimu lagi tahun depan._

Daiki tersenyum kecut. Seijuurou lagi-lagi dapat kiriman bunga dari salah satu fansnya, padahal Seijuurou bukan artis atau apa. Dulu dia pernah memberikan bunga ini pada Seijuurou tapi langsung berakhir di tempat sampah. Menurut Seijuurou ia tak mau menerima bunga dari orang yang tak dikenalnya. Apa sekarang ia harus memberikan lagi buket bunga ini ke Seijuurou atau langsung saja membuangnya ke tempat sampah?

.

.

.

Ryota sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen mereka. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan menoleh ke arah kursi di sebelahnya. Seijuurou sudah tertidur dengan kepala miring ke arah pintu mobil.

"Kau tampak lelah, Akashicchi,"

Ryota melepas sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan dirinya. Ia mencabut kunci mobil, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang. Pintu penumpang ia buka hati-hati karena tahu Seijuurou masih bersandar disana. Ia pun mengangkat Seijuurou hati-hati karena tak ingin pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terbangun. Ia menggendong Seijuurou dengan gaya bridal style kemudian menutup pintu mobil menggunakan kakinya.

Ryota berjalan dan membawa tubuh Seijuurou masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Seijuurou sedikit bergerak dalam gendongannya. Ryota merasakan wajah Seijuurou lebih mendekat dan terbenam ke dadanya. Entah kenapa detik itu Ryota merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Membawa Seijuurou tidaklah sulit. Tubuh Seijuurou terasa sangat ringan. Ryota tak tahu Seijuurou ringan karena sakit atau ia memang ringan sejak dulu. Ia hanya berharap Seijuurou bisa menambah porsi makannya setelah ini. Setelah Ryota berada di depan kamar Seijuurou, Ryota baru teringat, bukankah Seijuurou selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya?

Ryota mencoba memegang kenop pintu kamar Seijuurou–

"Loh kok?"

–Dan terbuka.

 _Aku hanya beruntung hari ini,_ pikirnya.

Ryota buru-buru meletakkan Seijuurou di tempat tidur. Ia membenarkan posisi Seijuurou kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut hingga sebatas dada. Ryota duduk dipinggiran kasur Seijuurou. Ia masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamar. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryota memasuki kamar Seijuurou setelah ia menginap di apartemen Seijuurou lebih dari sebulan. Kepala Ryota bergerak menelusuri ruang kamar Seijuurou. Kamar Seijuurou tampak bersih dan rapi. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Bingkai tersebut diletakkan telungkup di atas meja sehingga tak terlihat siapa sosok di bingkai tersebut.

Ryota berencana mengambil bingkai foto tersebut, namun ketika tangannya hampir mencapai sisi meja, suara lenguhan Seijuurou mengagetkannya.

"Daiki..."

Suara Seijuurou membatalkan niatannya untuk mengambil bingkai foto tersebut.

'Tak seharusnya aku memasuki privasi orang lain,'

Setelah kembali melihat sekilas wajah Seijuurou yang tertidur, Ryota mengecup cepat dahi Seijuurou sambil menggumamkan selamat tidur. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Seijuurou sebelum Seijuurou kembali terbangun dan melihat dirinya di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di rumah Daiki. Daiki sudah berbaring terlentang di kasurnya dengan satu tangan menutupi wajahnya. Di bawah kakinya sudah terbuka sebuah kotak kado yang di dalamnya berisi sepatu basket dengan merk jordan yang selama ini Daiki idam-idamkan. Ada buket bunga yang tadi dititipkan si pelayan restoran untuk Seijuurou yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sedang tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam erat sebuah album foto yang kalau diperhatikan baik-baik di dalam foto tersebut ada potret dirinya bersama Seijuurou tahun lalu di restoran milik keluarga Akashi tempat ia dan Momoi pertama kali janjian. Di bagian bawah foto tersebut terukir sebuah kalimat.

' _Kita akan kembali bersama 'kan?'_

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Berikut balasan yang review, maaf kalau tidak dibalas via PM.

 **Lala Yoichi** : Kise memang paling cocok bagian yang menderita soalnya. Tenang, Kise setia kayaknya kok sama Akashi. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review ya.

 **Etsukoyukiai** : Duh, kok saya seneng sama kata-katamu ya. Maaf ya bang Daki. Iya, Ryota kayaknya memang cocok kalau bagian menderita, maafkan kekejaman saya. Saya juga mau kok kalau dikasih Ryota, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona dari Ryota. Terima kasih atas semangatnya ya.

 **Natsukeshi** : Maaf ya disini Ryota saya buat menderita dulu. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu fict ini, saya jadi terharu.

 **GUEST** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya guest-san. Dan terima kasih atas doanya untuk ayah saya. Untuk Dore mohon lebih bersabar lagi ya. Btw saya update MC yang lain, mungkin guest-san berniat membaca /promosi. Saya tunggu fictmu yang harem Akashi. Pokoknya harus terlaksana ya karena saya sedang butuh asupan.

 **rotlicht** : Senang deh rasanya kalau ada yang sampai terbawa suasana dengan fict yang saya buat. Sudah dilanjutkan ya, terima kasih sudah setia menunggu.

Sepertinya banyak yang kasihan dengan Kise ya disini. Kalian baik sekali tak ingin Kise tersiksa. Tapi maaf kalau Kise harus tersakiti dulu untuk kali ini. Kise kuat kok /ditendang Kise

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review, fav, ataupun follow cerita ini. Saran dan Review masih saya butuhkan untuk penyemangat dan penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih.

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	7. Chapter 7

Seharusnya kencan hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak apa jika ia menginginkan hidupnya datar tanpa hambatan. Namun sore itu Daiki dikejutkan dengan sosok ayahnya yang tak sengaja melewati taman tempat dirinya dan Momoi berkencan.

"Daiki?"

Tentu lelaki paruh baya itu juga terkejut. Berpapasan dengan putra satu-satunya ketika pulang bekerja memang tak pernah terjadi selama ia hidup lima puluh tahun ini. Daiki canggung, bukan karena ayahnya ada di saat ia berkencan. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya tak enak disaat situasi sekarang ini. Daiki membiarkan ayahnya membuka percakapan lebih dahulu. Namun ayah Daiki hanya berdiri diam sambil melirik pada gadis berambut pink di samping Daiki. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Daiki dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mengerti maksud dari tatapan ayahnya, Daiki buru-buru memperkenalkan ayahnya ke sang pacar.

"Ah, Satsuki kenalkan, ini ayahku." Momoi buru-buru membungkuk ketika ia diperkenalkan pada orang tua dari sosok yang ia cintai. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan sosok paruh baya tersebut.

"Dan ayah, kenalkan. Ini Satsuki, temanku,"

"…..Eh?"

Manik pink milik Satsuki membola mendengar penuturan Daiki. Ia terdiam. Kepalanya masih menunduk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Momoi sadar bahwa ia menunduk terlalu lama. Cepat-cepat ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman sebagai bentuk sopan santunnya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. Tak mau berlama-lama, pria itu pamit karena masih ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Momoi terus terdiam hingga pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan kembali mereka berdua.

"Maaf Satsuki," Momoi mengangkat wajahnya ketika sosok di sebelahnya mengajaknya berbicara. "Kalau aku sudah siap, pasti akan kuperkenalkan dirimu ke orang tuaku,"

Momoi hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum kecil, "Tak apa, Dai-chan. Akan kutunggu,"

Momoi tersenyum. Meski senyum itu tak mencapai ujung matanya.

.

.

.

' **Teruntukmu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : AoAka, Slight : KiAka, AoMomo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

" _Kau tersenyum sendu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, dan punggung rapuhmu pergi menjauhiki. Tanpa memberiku waktu sedikit pun untuk melakukan apa pun selain memandangmu,"_

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian mengisi suasana taman bermain yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu lalu. Tak menghiraukan segala macam wahana seru disekitarnya, Seijuurou berjalan mantap menghampiri sesosok lelaki dengan muka datar bersurai kelabu yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Laki-laki itu menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas ketika orang yang ia tunggu kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Buku yang semula ia baca ia tutup dan ia letakkan tepat di sebelah bokongnya.

"Apa?" Seijuurou bertanya datar. Rautnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun pada lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Ia sebenarnya tak mau menemui orang ini lagi. Tapi mungkin bertemu dengannya hari ini tak cukup buruk. Setidaknya ia sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sosok di depannya. Bagaimana pun pria di depannya pernah mengisi sebagian hatinya meski tak lama.

"Kudengar kau sudah tak lagi berhubungan dengan Daiki," tak ada basa-basi seperti biasa. Ya, basa-basi bukanlah prinsip hidup pemuda itu.

"Lalu?" Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

Sosok yang bernama lengkap Mayuzumi Chihiro itu sempat memejamkan matanya dan mengambil napas sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kembalilah padaku, Sei,"

Raut yang ditampilkan Mayuzumi tak kalah datarnya dengan raut yang ditampilkan Seijuurou. Tapi Seijuurou tahu meski diluar Mayuzumi tampak datar tapi sebenarnya ia sosok yang hangat. Meski lawan bicaranya tak memiliki basa-basi sedikit pun dari dulu meski sekedar menawarinya duduk, Seijuurou tahu jelas Mayuzumi masih sangat mencintainya hingga sekarang.

"Daiki sudah memutuskanku sebelum ia mengetahui segalanya tentangku. Apa kau yakin mau kembali berhubungan denganku?"

Mayuzumi langsung berdiri mendengar penuturan Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Seijuurou erat. Raut wajahnya memberikan isyarat kepastian. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sei. Percayalah padaku,"

Seijuurou tersenyum miris. Ia membuang muka ke samping, "Itu adalah kalimat yang sama persis Daiki ucapkan ketika ia masih menjalin hubungan denganku,"

"Sei, mungkin dulu aku pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi ingat, siapa yang memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau sendiri 'kan?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tak mau melakukan hubungan jarak jauh."

"Sekarang aku disini, Sei. Aku akan selalu disini dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," bahu Seijuurou masih setia Mayuzumi genggam erat. Ia ingin Seijuurou tahu dari bahasa tubuhnya, bahwa ia tak akan lagi meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menunduk dalam. Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. "Kalau aku yang gantian pergi meninggalkanmu, apa kau masih bertahan mencintaiku?" Ah, bukan hanya tangannya yang gemetar, sepertinya bibirnya pun juga sedikit bergetar.

"Ya,"

"Kau yakin?" pelan, Seijuurou kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Tak ada raut keraguan pada diri Mayuzumi, Seijuurou tahu itu. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Seijuurou semakin sedih.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Genggaman Mayuzumi pada kedua bahunya ia lepaskan. Tapi Seijuurou gantian menggenggam tangan milik Mayuzumi. Ia menampilkan senyum lembut. "Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku, Chihiro. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa setia sepertimu." Seijuurou mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan Mayuzumi sudah ia lepaskan. "Selamat tinggal, Chihiro,"

Seijuurou berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan mantan senpainya ketika di SMA dulu. Mayuzumi hanya mematung memandang punggung tegap milik Seijuurou. Mayuzumi Chihiro seumur hidupnya tak akan pernah mau menampilkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya di depan umum. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis di tempat seramai ini?

.

.

.

Kise berjalan cepat ketika mengetahui Seijuurou sudah pergi dari tempat pertemuannya dengan laki-laki bersurai kelabu tadi. Kakinya melangkah tergesa-gesa dan sesekali tak sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya pada orang yang berlalu lalang di taman tersebut. Pikirannya hanya satu, kembali ke mobil sebelum Seijuurou tiba disana lebih dulu. Ya, ia memang ditugaskan oleh ayah Seijuurou untuk menjaga Seijuurou. Dan sekarang ia telah merangkap dari penjaga Seijuurou menjadi supir pribadi Seijuurou. Terima kasih pada dirinya yang masih setia jatuh cinta pada Seijuurou. Kalau bukan karena cinta, Kise Ryota yang merupakan seorang aktor terkenal tak akan sudi melakukan hal seperti ini terlebih tak dibayar.

 _'Bruk!'_

Lagi-lagi Kise tak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Hanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf pelan, Kise kembali berjalan ke depan. Tak dipedulikan gerutuan sosok yang ditabraknya di belakang. Toh ketika ia membuka penyamarannya seperti topi dan kaca mata hitam, Kise sangat yakin perempuan itu pasti akan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa," dengan muka bersemu merah.

Kise menghela napas dan tersenyum senang ketika mobilnya sudah dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Ia melangkah dua kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan semula kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Sambil mengatur napas, manik goldnya kemudian menangkap Seijuurou berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sedikit lega, kalau terlambat sedikit saja Seijuurou pasti curiga.

Tadi Seijuurou menyuruhnya untuk mengantar ke taman hiburan ini dengan alasan ingin bertemu seseorang. Ketika ditanya siapa, Seijuurou enggan menjawab. Katanya bukan urusannya. Ya memang bukan urusannya, tapi kan Ryota penasaran. Maka dari itu, ketika Seijuurou keluar dari mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di dalam mobil, Ryota kemudian mengendap-endap mengikuti Seijuurou. Sehingga ia tak sengaja mendengar seluruh pembicaraan antara Seijuurou dengan Mayuzumi. Pertama kali Kise pikir lelaki berambut kelabu itu adalah sosok yang bernama Daiki. Tapi sepertinya bukan.

 _'Cklek!'_

Pintu mobil terbuka. Seijuurou masuk dan duduk tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Ryota mencoba tersenyum samar. Mengabaikan beberapa titik keringat yang hinggap di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tampak lelah, kau habis darimana?" Seijuurou mengangkat alis ketika melihat ketidakberesan pada sosok si pirang.

"Eh?" Ryota menelan ludah gugup. Pandangan ia alihkan ke depan. Tak berani bertatap langsung dengan Seijuurou. "Ke... –Ke kamar mandi-ssu!"

Hanya itu jawaban yang ia pikirkan. Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya. Bola mata Ryota bergulir ke samping menghindari tatapan dari Seijuurou yang seperti menyelidik. Bagaimana pun Ryota tahu, seratus persen Seijuurou pasti tak percaya dengan jawabannya.

"Ke kamar mandi dan kau kelelahan?" Seijuurou masih melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ryota beruntung ia agak pintar. Jadi dengan cepat ia kembali memutar otaknya.

"Aku terburu-buru karena takut ketika Akashicchi tiba lebih dulu disini, akan kebingungan mencariku-ssu," jawaban yang lumayan masuk akal menurut Ryota. Ryota hanya diam ketika sekali lagi Seijuurou memperhatikan tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia telah menahan napasnya.

"Aku tak akan kebingungan, Ryota. Aku membawa kunci mobil cadanganmu. Jadi mungkin kau yang akan bingung mencari mobilmu," Seijuurou berujar kalem. Ryota melotot begitu Seijuurou memamerkan kunci mobil cadangannya dari kantung celananya dengan senyum jahil.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang," Seijuurou menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya. Sambil memutar matanya, Ryota menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya mobilnya kembali ke apartemen Seijuurou. Setidaknya kebohongannya tak akan ketahuan dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi, tolong deskripsikan orang yang bernama Daiki itu padaku," Ryota berujar serius. Ia menghampiri sofa tempat Seijuurou menyelesaikan dokumennya. Sosok yang dihampirinya hanya melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ketikan di laptop dengan sepuluh jarinya tanpa kembali memandang sosok model yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia tampan," Seijuurou berujar singkat.

Terdengar Ryota mengerang. "Definisi tampan itu luas. Tolong yang lebih jelas sedikit."

Nada bicara Ryota masih terdengar serius. Seijuurou menghela napas. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini kalau tak mau dokumennya selesai dengan terlambat. Seijuurou menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryota. Dokumen yang masih setengah jalan ia tinggalkan sementara. Seijuurou menatap Ryota lagi sebentar kemudian ia menampilkan seringai mengejeknya.

"Yang jelas dia bukanlah sesosok lelaki bersurai abu yang kau lihat di taman,"

Manik Ryota membola. "Uhuk! –Maksud Akashicchi?" Ryota berpura-pura terbatuk. Meski ia tak sedang minum atau apa. Seijuurou memutar bola matanya jengah. Akting Ryota ketika berbohong tidak bagus ternyata.

"Tak usah berbohong padaku, aku tahu jelas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin,"

Ryota menggembungkan pipinya. Kalau sudah ketangkap basah apa boleh buat. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan sosok Daiki yang selalu Akashicchi sebut disetiap waktu," ucapnya jujur. Ya meski kata 'setiap waktu' itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan juga.

Pandangan Seijuurou tiba-tiba meneduh. Tak perlu bertanya Ryota tahu kalau pemuda cantik bersurai merah itu pasti sedang terbayang dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya. Lengkungan ke atas di sudut bibirnya itulah yang membuktikannya.

"Kau tahu, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang ia cintai. Dia sosok yang hangat."

Ryota diam sesaat. Wajah Seijuurou tampak sangat cantik kalau sedang diam dan tersenyum seperti ini. Berbeda sekali kalau ketika ia sedang marah ataupun jahil. Ya meski mau Seijuurou yang seperti apapun Ryota tetap cinta. "Apa sampai sekarang Akashicchi masih berpikiran dia seperti itu?"

"…Mungkin." Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali meghadapkan badannya pada laptop yang masih menyala. Mengetik kembali laporan yang tersisa. Diamnya Seijuurou kemudian menunjukkan bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu lebih lanjut. Pembicaraan itu selesai tanpa Ryota menemukan titik terang. Padahal kalau ia menemukan sedikit saja petunjuk mungkin Ryota bisa dengan cepat menemukan sosok yang bernama Daiki dari seorang mata-mata yang akan disewanya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Ryota harus menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik pada jam di atas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Beruntunglah hari ini jadwal syutingnya sore, sehingga ia tak perlu dimarahi managernya atas keterlambatannya.

Dengan keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, Ryota berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung menemukan Seijuurou yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam koper.

"Akashicchi sedang apa?" Ryota mengucek-ucek matanya sambil menguap kecil. Rambutnya nampak berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

Seijuurou menoleh sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan katakan kalau ayah tak memberitahumu,"

"Tentang?"

"Ayah mengambil cuti selama seminggu dari pekerjaannya. Dan ia menginginkan kita untuk tinggal di rumah utama selama masa cutinya,"

"Ohh..." Ryota mengangguk lemah kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa dekat Seijuurou. Sepasang manik ruby mengikuti kemana Ryota berada. Seijuurou menghela napas. Ryota itu agak lemot.

"Kalau begitu jangan hanya diam disitu. Cepat cuci mukamu dan bereskan barang-barangmu. Jika dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau belum selesai, akan kupastikan engkau kukunci di apartemen ini selama seminggu penuh."

"EHH? Tak mau-ssu!" Ryota berteriak nyaring kemudian dengan hebohnya berlari masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Seijuurou dibelakangnya hanya melihatnya dengan muka masam. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang seperti Ryota bisa sangat terkenal dan banyak sekali penggemarnya.

.

.

.

Daiki menutup sebelah telinganya. Suara nyaring berasal dari handphonenya hampir saja memecahkan gendang telinganya. Dari seberang telepon terdengar gerutuan panjang yang dalam hati membuat Daiki kesal. Lagipula siapa yang menginginkan ini. Tak ada yang menginginkan perubahan jadwal secara mendadak di hari yang seharusnya ia pulang cepat. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada Satsuki untuk mengantarkannya berbelanja sehingga mereka sepakat untuk pulang bersama. Dan sekali lagi, ini bukan kemauannya mendapat jadwal mendadak di perkuliahannya yang mengharuskan ia pulang jam tujuh malam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

Daiki sedikit bernapas lega karena pada akhirnya Satsuki menyudahi omelannya.

"...Dibatalkan mungkin,"

"Apa? Dibatalkan? Jadi aku menunggumu disini dua jam hanya sia-sia?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara nyaring dari handphonenya. Daiki melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia izin ke toilet untuk mengangkat telepon dari Satsuki. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa menghubungi Satsuki atas tambahan jadwal perkuliahan hari ini sehingga membiarkan Satsuki menunggu lama di kafetaria kampusnya. Karena Satsuki yang menghubunginya berulang kali lah yang mengharuskan ia untuk izin ke toilet untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali bergegas ke kelas kalau tak mau dikira ia sedang sembelit.

"Maaf Satsuki, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kututup ya,"

"–Tunggu, Dai-chan! Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini hingga perkuliahanmu berakhir."

Daiki mendenguskan napas kasarnya meski dalam hati berharap Satsuki tak mendengar kekesalannya. Ia kesal, kenapa ia harus dihadapi seseorang yang begitu keras kepala seperti Momoi.

"Oke, kututup ya,"

Daiki segera menyudahi teleponnya. Meski harus memotong pembicaraan kekasihnya. Setelah mengembalikan handphonenya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya, Daiki memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diberitahukan, pukul 7 malam tepat perkuliahan Daiki pun selesai. Sembari merapikan peralatan tulisnya di atas meja, Daiki mengeluarkan kembali handphonenya untuk sekedar mengecek email yang masuk. Namun nihil, padahal ia mengira Momoi akan kembali mengiriminya email. Ataukah mungkin Momoi sudah pulang lebih dulu menuruti perkataannya tadi?

Pada akhirnya setelah semua barangnya sudah ia masuki ke dalam tas, Daiki buru-buru keluar ruangan dengan jemari menekan nomor handphone yang sudah dihafalnya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Momoi masih menunggunya atau sudah pulang. Sambil menunggu nada yang tersambung, Daiki mengedarkan pandangannya keluar gedung sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Sudah memasuki musim gugur, yang berarti cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Sepasang manik safirnya kemudian membola ketika sepasang maniknya beredar dan berhenti pada suatu objek di dekatnya. Dan Daiki hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika pada akhirnya teleponnya tersambung dan suara Momoi sudah menyapanya dari seberang.

"Satsuki, maafkan aku. Mungkin kita tunda dulu jadwal kita, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau sudah pulang 'kan?"

Nada bicara Daiki lebih seperti meyakinkan bahwa Momoi sudah di rumah dibandingkan bertanya. Ia mengira Momoi akan kembali mengomelinya dengan sumpah serapah seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Namun jawaban Momoi menenangkan hatinya.

"Iya aku sudah pulang, Dai-chan. Tapi lain kali kau harus tepat waktu mengantarku ya. Akan kutunggu di hari selanjutnya." Momoi berucap singkat.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Daiki menutup teleponnya. Kedua manik safirnya selama ia menelpon tak pernah berhenti memandangi objek yg tadi dilihatnya. Daiki berjalan maju beberapa meter dari posisinya. Sebuah kursi panjang berhadapan dengan sebuah meja beratapkan payung besar menjadi tempat tujuannya. Langkahnya terlalu halus untuk sekedar membangunkan sosok di depannya. Pemuda bersurai merah halus sedang tertidur dengan kepala diletakkan di atas meja. Daiki tak perlu bertanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini disini. Yang pasti jawabannya akan sama dengan yang tadi Momoi lontarkan, –menunggunya.

Angin malam berhasil menggoyangkan surai merah yang masih terlelap di depannya. Daiki melepaskan jaket tebalnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya sendiri, kemudian menutupi punggung kecil di depannya dengan jaket miliknya –sekedar memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

Herannya, ketika Daiki memindahkan tubuh mungil pemuda tersebut ke atas punggungnya, Seijuurou sama sekali tak terbangun. Padahal Daiki yakin, goncangan yang Daiki berikan di tubuh mungil itu ketika Daiki menggendongnya cukup besar. Apa mungkin karena Akashi yang terlalu lelah sehingga gangguan apapun tak akan mudah membangunkannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak mau menemuiku lagi?" Daiki berujar pelan, bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah gerakan menggeliat di atas punggungnya membuat Daiki menghentikan langkahnya. Daiki menoleh ke balik tubuhnya. Ia kira Seijuurou akan segera terbangun, namun ternyata tidak. Seijuurou hanya membetulkan posisi kepalanya untuk bersandar di salah satu bahu Daiki sehingga Daiki harus menahan geli karena napas hangat Seijuurou menerpa lehernya. Daiki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika Seijuurou sudah tak lagi menggeliat di punggungnya.

Tanpa sadar Daiki sudah berjalan selama 30 puluh menit. Kini ia sedang berdiri di depan rumah mewah dengan gerbang tinggi bercat hitam menjulang di depannya. Belum sempat Daiki menekan bel, gerbang rumah tersebut sudah dibukakan oleh penjaga rumah. Mungkin karena ia sedang menggendong tuan muda mereka di pundaknya sehingga mereka tak bertanya lebih lanjut maksud dari kedatangannya. Salah satu pelayan rumah yang kebetulan masih berada di halaman terburu-buru membukakan pintu rumah mahoni di depannya. Mereka semua menatap Daiki dalam diam yang terus berjalan masuk ke rumah sang surai merah.

Daiki hendak masuk lebih dalam kalau saja ia tak berpapasan dengan sang tuan rumah yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berdiri di depan pintu menuju ruang keluarga. Daiki mengangguk singkat ke sang kepala keluarga yang kemudian kembali dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Akashi yang lebih tua kemudian menggeser tubuhnya memberi akses Daiki untuk masuk lebih dalam. Daiki tak perlu bertanya dimana letak kamar Seijuurou karena ia sudah hafal di luar kepala. Setelah menaiki anak tangga, Daiki langsung masuk ke dalam kamar pertama yang ada di sebelah kiri. Namun sayangnya pintu kamar tersebut terkunci. Salah satu pelayan datang menyusul Daiki dan memberitahu bahwa tubuh sang tuan muda diletakkan saja di kamar tamu yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kanan kamar Seijuurou. Daiki mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pelayan rumah. Kemudian ia masuk begitu saja dan meletakkan tubuh Seijuurou di tempat yang nyaman. Daiki menatap wajah Seijuurou yang tertidur pulas beberapa detik sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar tersebut, Akashi Masaomi sudah kembali hadir berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Mata kecoklatan milik kepala keluarga tersebut hanya diam sambil melihat tubuh Seijuurou yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur kemudian beralih pada Daiki di depannya. Sebetulnya banyak sekali yang ingin Daiki bicarakan dengan sang tuan rumah. Namun sayangnya tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Justru ia hanya kembali mengangguk singkat dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum pamit meninggalkan kediaman megah tersebut.

.

.

.

Seijuurou membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati dirinya sudah tidur di tempat yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Yang Seijuurou ingat seharusnya ia sedang berada di depan gedung tempat Daiki menimba ilmu dan kemudian tak sengaja tertidur disana. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berada di kamar pribadinya?

Seijuurou bangun kemudian mengubah posisinya yang tadi terbaring menjadi bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ia menoleh untuk melihat jam dan mendapati dirinya sudah melewatkan beberapa jam yang sangat penting. Memang kemarin setelah mereka kembali ke rumah utama, Seijuurou pamit sebentar ke ayahnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat karena ada urusan. Ia tak mengatakan akan menemui Daiki karena ayahnya akan banyak bertanya tentang hal ini. Maka dari itu wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya mengetahui posisinya sekarang. Siapa yang memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidurnya? Apakah Daiki yang membawanya pulang ke rumahnya dan melakukan ini semua? Lalu siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama? Pikirnya lagi setelah mengetahui bukan hanya posisinya saja yang berubah tapi pakaian yang dikenakannya juga telah berubah.

"Eh, Akashicchi sudah bangun rupanya,"

Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya, menyudahi segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Terlihat kepala kuning Ryota yang menyembul masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa alih mengetuk ataupun mengucapkan salam. Seijuurou ingin marah atas ketidaksopanan Ryota yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya, namun ia tahan sebelum ia menanyakan sesuatu pada sosok pirang yang masih setia di pintu.

"Akashicchi sepertinya kelelahan sekali sampai semalam tertidur seperti itu. Apa Akashicchi baik-baik saja?"

Seijuurou mengerutkan alis. Jadi semalam ia hanya bermimpi bahwa ia merasa Daiki ada di dekatnya dan menggendongnya pulang. "Jadi kau yang membawaku kesini?" Seijuurou akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Ryota mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman cerahnya pada Seijuurou. "Tentu saja,"

Entah jawaban singkat dari Ryota meruntuhkan semangat paginya atau ia memang sakit mengetahui faktanya. Pandangan Seijuurou beredar ke bawah, entah memikirkan apa.

Raut wajah Seijuurou tiba-tiba menggelap. "Keluar, Ryota. Aku ingin berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan,"

Tanpa menjawab, Ryota sudah menarik diri dari kamar Seijuurou dan menutup kembali pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Setelah sepenuhnya ia kembali sendiri di dalam kamar, sepasang tangannya meremas selimut yang masih menutupi dirinya diikuti dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu seperti biasa Daiki melatih murid-muridnya di klub basket yang ia pegang. Meski sedang tak ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat, Daiki tetap mewajibkan murid-muridnya untuk datang berlatih agar kemampuan mereka tidak tumpul. Latihan basket disudahi ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Daiki memberikan instruksi untuk beristirahat sejenak kepada murid-muridnya sebelum merapikan beberapa bola basket yang bertebaran di atas lapangan.

Beberapa muridnya ada yang langsung duduk selonjor ketika Daiki membunyikan pluitnya, namun ada juga yang masih semangat untuk bermain one on one dengan temannya.

" _Onii-san_ ," Daiki menoleh ketika salah satu muridnya memanggilnya dan menghampirinya ketika ia sedang membenahi seluruh barangnya. "Pacarmu telah menunggumu dari tadi,"

"Pacar?" Daiki menaikkan alisnya tak paham. Setahunya Momoi hari ini ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Lalu kenapa ia justru menjemputnya kesini.

"Itu,"

Sepasang manik safir mengikuti arah jari telunjuk dari muridnya. Ia terkejut begitu ada sosok yang sangat ia kenali sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan yang berseberangan dari tempatnya. Kenapa ia tak menyadari ada Seijuurou yang menunggunya?

"Tolong katakan padanya tunggu sebentar lagi,"

Anak tersebut mengangguk kemudian berlari ke arah Seijuurou untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Daiki. Daiki mempercepat merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian tas ia sampirkan di bahunya dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan tempat Seijuurou duduk menunggu.

"Maaf menunggu." Daiki berujar ketika jaraknya sudah tak jauh dari Seijuurou. "...Ada apa?"

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya begitu sosok yang ditunggunya melangkah mendekatinya. Ia memberikan senyum tipis.

"Silahkan duduk, Daiki."

Seijuurou sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Daiki duduk di sebelahnya. Daiki menurut. Ia mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Seijuurou. Ruang tempatnya duduk yang Seijuurou berikan tak cukup panjang, sehingga Daiki merasakan pahanya saling bergesekan dengan milik Seijuurou. Di sebelahnya Seijuurou masih diam. Daiki berpikir ia tak harus memulai pembicaraan ini lebih dahulu. Biar Seijuurou yang memulainya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan orang tuamu. Mereka menanyakan kabarku dan bertanya mengapa aku sudah jarang sekali mampir ke rumah. Daiki, kau belum memberitahu orang tuamu tentang hubungan kita?"

Seijuurou membuka pembicaraannya. Daiki cukup terkejut Seijuurou tak berbasa-basi lagi menanyakan kabarnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah Seijuurou membahas masalahnya yang tak terlalu jauh dengan masalah yang dihadapinya dengan Momoi. Dan sejak kapan Seijuurou dekat dengan orang tuanya?

"Ya, mungkin memang bukan urusanku lagi. Bahkan aku belum mengatakan hal ini pada Ayah. Tapi tolong pikirkan perasaan kekasihmu bagaimana jika ia tahu tentang hal ini," Seijuurou menyambung ucapannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kalau Ayahmu, tak perlu dikasih tahu pun ia akan tahu 'kan?"

Daiki tak sengaja memperhatikan wajah Seijuurou yang kian hari kian pucat. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka jawaban yang dilontarkan untuk Seijuurou cukup sinis dan membuat Seijuurou terdiam beberapa detik.

"...Ya, kau benar."

Suasana lagi-lagi hening. Daiki mulai gelisah dengan keadaan ini. Seharusnya duduk berdua dengan Seijuurou tak akan membuatnya secanggung ini mengingat dirinya cukup lama berhubungan dengan pria itu.

"Aku mendapatkan titipan bunga dari fansmu ketika di restoran waktu itu." Daiki pada akhirnya membuka topik baru yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. "Aku tak membawanya sekarang, mungkin lain kali–"

"Buang saja. Aku tak butuh itu." Seijuurou cepat memotong perkataan Daiki. Lagipula bunga itu bukan dari Daiki, jadi tak ada gunanya ia terima dan ia simpan.

"Sudah kuduga," suasana kembali lagi hening. Dan Daiki tak betah lama-lama dengan situasi ini. "Aku belum makan siang. Mau sekalian makan siang dekat sini?" tawar Daiki. Mungkin Daiki terlalu naif karena ia berpikir Seijuurou akan menerima ajakan makan siangnya. Karena selama ini selalu Seijuurou yang berusaha untuk menemuinya dan mengajaknya. Hanya saja hati seseorang bisa cepat sekali berubah.

"Aku sedang tak lapar, terima kasih." Seijuurou mulai berdiri. Daiki mengangkat kepalanya mengikuti Seijuurou yang berdiri. Ia sempat tercengang mendengar penolakan Seijuurou secara halus. "Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku pamit, Daik-"

Seijuurou hendak membungkuk untuk pamit, tapi tak jadi. Tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Seijuurou menoleh pada sosok yang menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Wajahmu pucat. Akan kuantarkan kau pulang," Daiki sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Seijuurou. Ia kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya.

"Naiklah ke atasku, aku akan membawamu pulang,"

Kalau ini kondisi normal, Seijuurou pasti akan menolaknya karena ini merupakan hal memalukan. Tapi sekarang ia berada di kondisi yang berbeda. Tubuhnya lemah. Dan ia sangat rindu akan sentuhan Daiki.

Seijuurou maju satu langkah. Kemudian ia mengalungi leher Daiki dari belakang. Ketika Daiki merasa Seijuurou sudah naik ke atas tubuhnya, Daiki pun berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang ia gunakan untuk menahan bobot Seijuurou.

"Apa berat?" Seijuurou bertanya ketika Daiki sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dengan mengangkat tubuhnya di punggungnya.

"Tidak. Sangat ringan," Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangan ia sampirkan erat di atas bahu Daiki. Daiki mulai melangkah ringan. Seijuurou memberanikan diri menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Daiki. Dan beruntunglah Daiki tak memprotes.

"Jadi teringat ketika kita masih bersama dulu," kenang Seijuurou. "Ketika kita kencan hingga larut, aku akan mengeluh capek dan kau akan menggendongku ketika pulang. Dan kau akan membaringkanku yang sudah tertidur di pundakmu ke atas kasur,"

"….Ya,"

Daiki diam mendengarkan perkataan Seijuurou. Bayang-bayang ketika ia masih bersama Seijuurou seketika memenuhi ingatannya.

"Kita tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke waktu-waktu itu, Daiki. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya aku memiliki banyak kenangan manis ketika bersamamu.

Daiki lagi-lagi diam. Tak menanggapi meski hanya membalas satu kata. Ia merasakan baju belakangnya basah. Seijuurou menangis dalam diam dengan kepala masih bersandar di atas punggungnya. Membiarkan Seijuurou mengelap sisa-sisa air mata dengan bajunya. Ia hanya diam meski kakinya masih melangkah. Untuk saat ini Daiki tak tahu harus berkata atau bertindak seperti apa.

"Turunkan aku, Daiki."

Sebuah kalimat tegas dari Seijuurou menghentikan langkah kaki Daiki. Daiki bingung, tak mengerti. Ia mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang meski agak susah karena beban tubuh yang ada di pundaknya. Daiki merasakan tubuh Seijuurou bergerak dan kakinya mengayun ke bawah. Sesuai insting Daiki sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya menunggu Seijuurou turun dari punggungnya. Ketika terdengar suara kedua kaki Seijuurou menapak jalan, Daiki langsung memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap Seijuurou.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah puas dengan ini," Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Daiki tak paham. Tingkah Seijuurou aneh. Ia hanya diam tak menjawab sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia biarkan tangan Seijuurou terulur meraih salah satu sisi wajahnya. Rasa dingin menjalar di wajahnya ketika tangan pucat Seijuurou menyentuhnya. Daiki masih bergeming. Membiarkan Seijuurou menjelajahi daerah wajahnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Daiki ingin ikut meraih wajah Seijuurou. Ingin sekali mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan ia gunakan untuk menghapus genangan air di ujung mata indah milik Seijuurou. Namun sekali lagi ia urungkan ketika menyadari bibir Seijuurou bergetar ingin mengucapkan sepatah dua kata.

"Sekarang kau sudah dengan gadis itu dan aku sendiri." Jempol Seijuurou bergerak mengusap pipinya. Seijuurou masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya. "Meski aku tak rela, kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja,"

Tangan pucat Seijuurou akhirnya turun kembali ke sisinya. Seijuurou memundurkan kakinya sekitar dua langkah, memberi kembali jarak antara dirinya dan Daiki. Wajahnya kembali menengadah dan sekali lagi menatap wajah rupawan Daiki.

"Selamat tinggal, Daiki. Sebenarnya aku menemuimu hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu," Sambil menampilkan senyum hangatnya, Seijuurou berbalik arah berjalan meninggalkan Daiki.

Hingga detik itu Daiki tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tiba-tiba merasa di sekelilingnya terasa gelap. Sang pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya tiba-tiba menghilang tak tersisa. Suara langkah kaki Seijuurou entah kenapa terdengar jelas dipendengarannya meski yang bersangkutan sudah semakin menjauh. Yang bisa ia tangkap di penglihatannya kini hanya dirinya yang membisu melihat punggung Seijuurou berjalan menjauhinya. Pada akhirnya setetes air mata yang telah ditahannya selama beberapa bulan itu pun jatuh memberikan jejak pada pipinya.

"Seijuurou, maafkan aku,"

Meski ucapan itu tak akan mampu Seijuurou dengar.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Untuk review chapter kemarin saya balas disini saja ya, berhubung ya sedang malas /plak

 **novia11** : *berkedip* kenapa menangis Novia-san?

 **24AkasaVinka20** : Maaf kalau untuk chapter ini updatenya terlalu lama. Saya berharap Vinka-san masih mau membacanya. Dan terima kasih atas semangatnya

 **Natsukeshi** : Makasih atas doamu untuk Sei-chan. Sei-chan strong kok.

 **Hinamori Hikari** : Ryota jangan diambil Hinamori-san, ntar gak ada korban buat dikacangin lagi. Saya juga maso kok, makanya buat fict beginian. Tapi kalo untuk orang lain yang buat fict saya lebih suka happy end, cuman kalo saya yang bikin lebih suka yang nyesek haha /ketawa setan/ Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu yang bagian nyesek, meski saya nggak janji bakal ada adegan nyeseknya sih.

 **rotlicht** : terima kasih atas semangat dan penantiannya. Semoga kamu tidak bosan membacanya.

 **etsukoyukiai** : maaf yuki-san, sepertinya untuk saat ini saya masih membuat kise tersakiti. Habis wajah Kise memang maso sih /digampar fans Kise

Agak sedih karena sepertinya lambat laun fandom ini semakin sepi. Semoga saja masih ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review, fav, ataupun follow cerita ini. Saran dan Review masih saya butuhkan untuk penyemangat dan penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih.

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
